Another Way Out
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Hayden, a teenage girl tries to survive the apocalypse by herself until she meets up with the group and fights the battle to death with them
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for swearing and surprising moments that come up**

Chapter 1-So, who are you people

I ran as fast I can because all the zombies came after me. My goal was to get to Georgia so the CEDA can help me get to safety. I used my dual pistol and shot at the zombies behind and in front of me. "I have to keep running" I told myself. "It's the only way I can make it out alive; I wish for another way out and not have to worry about this apocalypse." I went passed a sign that said "Welcome to Georgia". "Finally" I muttered to myself. That's when I ran into 4 other people going to exact same place I was going too.

"Whoa, so, where do you think you're going? You think you came running over here to shoot us!" the guy in the suit said to me.

"What….?" I was confused for a second. He pointed at the dual pistols I was holding in my hand. "Oh, I think you have been mistaken; I was killing zombies since I ran here for 3 days straight." I told the whole group.

"You did? A southern man asked me. "You probably did track or cross country."

"Actually, I did when school was up and running. You know what I'm saying." I said to him. "So, I guess we should me getting to that hotel."

"How do you know about the hotel?" The suit man asked me. "I don't think I should trust a teenager."

"I heard it on the radio about 3 days ago. The CEDA supposed to be at this hotel checking everyone out. So, I guess you guys were headed there too, right?" I asked them.

"Why should we tell you anything? For all know you could be infected." He said to me in his rudely voice. Mom always told me be nice, but when someone pushes you too far you can you piss them off.

"I don't know if you are infected. I don't even know why you're treating so bad, I got here, I have been running for 3 days straight! I haven't slept at all." I told him in the same cranky, rude tone as his voice. He glared at me and we went into an intense stare down.

"We should get going; I don't want to miss the CEDA." The African American man told us. We all nodded and went along. I tried not to run too fast so, I didn't leave them behind in the dust. I did the lightest job known to man.

"Hey, don't worry about the man in the suit, I don't trust him and he's always so rude and crude to us. I shocked you were able to take it all in." The southern man told me.

"I don't know I was trying my best not to be so mean on the first day and all." I told him. "So, what's your name? I'm Hayden."

"Ellis, my name is Ellis. It's really nice to meet you Hayden." We shook hands like you do when you meet someone new.

"Come on, you two are slowing us down!" The other woman told us. Ellis and I started to run a bit faster to catch up with the others. We got to the hotel and noticed the CEDA is gone. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She kept muttering to herself.

"So, what are we going to do now? I thought we were going to be saved by the CEDA." I asked them.

"I guess this means a change of plans." The guy in the suit told us. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and try to find some help."

"And you guys remember, kill all sons of bitches." Ellis said to the group. I nodded saying that it was a good idea to do that. We all went downstairs.

"Now, on the count of 3 we go out there and kill the zombies." He was telling us. "One two-" I couldn't wait till 3 I kicked opened the door. I took out my dual pistol and shot at all the zombies that I saw. "You were supposed to open the door when I said 3, you dumb bitch!" he shouted at me.

"Suck it!" I told him. The rest of the group followed me. I ran over to the elevator. "Damn it, the elevator is broken."

"What are you going to do about it? Go cry to your mommy." The guy said to me he faked cried and started to laugh in my face. I was thinking about shooting at him. I just walked up to him and slapped some sense into him.

"You little prick; just calm down your mommy is going to save your ass." I told him. I ran off laughing. He gave me a death glared and I stopped running. The rest of the group followed me. He walked down to another flight of stairs and killed all the zombies on that floor.

"Hey, I found the working elevator over here." Ellis said. "Y'all hurry up and get in." Everyone got into the elevator. "I guess we haven't had the proper meeting. Ellis, my name is Ellis." He told the people in the elevator.

"I'm Hayden, how about you?" I asked the other female.

"I'm Rochelle, you?" She asked the man next to her.

"My friends call my Coach; I guess you can do the same." Coach told us. "So, what's your name?"

"Names Nick, don't bother remembering it I'm not sticking around too long." Nick told us.

"Yeah, I hope so." I muttered to myself.

"Hmmm… did you say something?" He asked me. "I don't think you should even be here, you little runt."

"Why do you get to determine who can be in this group?" I asked him. "Just because I'm 17 doesn't mean you can treat me like a piece of shit."

"Whoa, all of you calm down, we just need to keep our heads clear about killing zombies." Coach tried to reason with us.

"Fine, I'll cool down, but I don't know about this little bitch." Nick said laughing away. I tried to attack him, but Ellis put his arm to block me.

"If I was just a bit taller you would be dead meat!" I told him.

"ohh, I'm so scared." Nick said sarcastically. I pulled out my pistol and was going to shoot him.

"Don't! Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean you can swoop down to his level, Hayden." Ellis told me. I put my pistol back down, I started to mope, but I had to get my hand cleared. Coach pried open the elevator doors so we could get out. I swallowed hard. This was going to be the most zombies at one time.

"Let's do it." Rochelle said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-To the Mall

All the zombies can from different directions; we all stood in an odd pentagon shape. We all shot at all the zombies that came in. Once all the zombies were cleared we had to get to the nearest safe room. We can die from the fumes from the fire. I walked into one of the rooms and grabbed a health pack. "I know someone is going to need this." I muttered to myself. Ellis ran passed and noticed I was in there. He coughed a bit.

"Hayden, we have to keep moving, we have to find that safe room." He told me.

"I know we have to go, but maybe someone got hurt we had to something to heal them." I replied to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He coughed a bit. I came out the room and we both followed behind Rochelle. That's when we heard something like a cow like noise.

"The hell is that sound?" Nick asked us. "I bet Hayden knows what that noise is."

"Yeah, since I'm somehow the smartest one here."

"You said you were 17."

"And I am. Come on; let's just go find the safe house." I walked into the room where the fire didn't spread yet. That was the first mistake I did. This zombie with one huge arm and a tiny arm came over to me and rammed me into the wall. He started to pound me into the ground. "Just don't stand there help me, he's crushing the shit outta of me!" Nick snipped that son of a bitch he died with that one bullet. "Thanks." Nick smiled.

"Just get to the safe house; I don't want to talk about it." We all ran toward the safe house and got in. Coach and Rochelle started to push the furniture to the other door. They sighed heavily.

"Hey, are you okay? I know him pounding you to ground must have hurt." Ellis asked me.

"Yeah, it did, but I'm fine." I replied blushing a bit.

"So, Ellis, when are you and Hayden going to get married?" Nick asked. Hayden jumped off the table embarrassed. "I know you two were flirting."

"If you would shut up, it would make me have less head pain."

"Then, I should talk some more."

"Nick, stop being an asshole." Rochelle said. "Hayden, Ellis just ignore him you know he's not the nicest man on earth. I nodded at Rochelle. Then, I grabbed a shot gun and some extra first aid kits in case some got hurt.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Coach asked us. We all nodded.

"Remember we leave on 3 not 2." Nick said and looked over to me.

"Does it even matter?" I asked him.

"She does have a point. Screw it, let's just leave." Coach said. I took out my pistols. I was going to save the shot gun for something important. Ellis opened the door and we all ran out. We killed the zombies that stood in our way.

"Oh, this looks dangerous." I muttered to myself as I grabbed a pipe bomb. "So how much longer until we get to the mall, I hope the food court is open I'm starved?"

"Ummm…. It's going to be awhile, but I know there's a gun store near here." Ellis started to say. "I think we're near the mall then." That's when crying filled the air and everyone looked around to see if they saw the crying girl.

"Sounds like Hayden when the mall closed." Nick said laughing.

"Ha ha, so funny." I said sarcastically. "Someone still alive."

"Come on, let's go in quietly." Coach said. "Everyone stay close." I walked in front of Coach. "Hey, I think she's over on the room." I opened the door and walked in slowly. "I think she's in that room."

"Hi, sweetie, you don't have to cry or worry anymore. We are here to save you. Come out of the room." I said as I got closer to the room. I sighed. I quickly and quietly opened the door. She sat their crying.

"This reminds me of my second ex-wife." Nick said. Everyone looked at him "What? She's a bit of a crier."

"Here, take my hand." I told her. She started to get angry, she stood up and had bright red eyes and she came for me. "Run like hell!" I shouted at them. We all left the room and went into different directions. She eventually caught up to me; she knocked me to the ground and started clawing at me. "Shoot at her! She's ripped the shit outta of me!" I shouted. My team started to shoot at her and was able to kill her. Everyone ran back to see how badly damaged I was.

"Are you okay?" Rochelle asked me as she helped me to my feet, but I feel to my knees.

"Not really, I feel like I'm dying."

"Finally." Nick said. Ellis elbowed him in the stomach. "Too soon?"

"What do you think?" Ellis asked him. Ellis picked me up bride style.

"So, how are you going to fight zombies like that?" Coach asked. "We can't be getting hurt now."

"Coach, I can still use my pistol." I said weakly.

"Now, we need to get you somewhere so we can go patch you." Rochelle suggested.

"You guys can do look out, I'll go heal her up." Ellis added.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it, but I'll join up on healing Hayden." Nick said.

"I rather actually die." I told Nick.

"Just stop fighting you two. You sound like a married old couple." Ellis said. Nick and I looked at each other in disgusted. Ellis took Hayden into the room and laid her down. He grabbed the health pack and took out some rubbing alcohol. "Hayden you're going to hate this."

"What are you talking about Ellis?"

"I need to take your black hoodie and shirt off."

"You have to be kidding me! Just do it so I can live." Ellis did what she said. He carefully took both her shirt and hoodie off.

"So, are you going to die?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know you just want me dead so you don't have to see me anymore."

"Yeah."

"You are a dork." Ellis poured the rubbing alcohol all over the cuts. "AWWWWW!" I screamed. Nick looked at me saying "I'm weak" but he doesn't know how much this hurts. It hurts, but its hurts like a bitch.

"Hush-up you can cause a horde to come." Nick said. I blinked once and I couldn't see Ellis too well all I know he started to put gauze on my stomach. I started to black out. "Hay, you be all fine. You feel better?" Ellis said, but it sounded blurry and slow. And I couldn't see anymore. I would wake up in certain spot then black out again. "Go find hay safety." And every time I would partially wake up I would miss a few words it sounded blurry and it was in slow mo. I woke up completely in the next safe room.

"Where am I?" I asked. I started to get back up.

"Whoa, tiger go lay back down. Your whole stomach is badly scraped." Ellis told me.

"The room where the witch was at seems really different."

"We are in a new safe room." Coach said.

"We are?"

"Do you even remember what happened in last 10 minutes?" Nick asked.

"I mean, I heard bits and pieces of it, but nothing major." Hayden said.

"We have to be more careful, we'll stay out here for the night. We have to get back to the plan in the morning." Rochelle said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mall Time

"Man, these cuts they hurt like a bitch." I said to the group.

"It's going to hurt for the next couple of days, but I think you should be up and running on your feet today." Ellis said. "So, how are you feeling? I hope better than yesterday."

"You know, much better than yesterday, I just hope I don't black out this time." I added. "Did I miss anything important yesterday? I feel like when I black out I miss something important."

"Not really, but I hope you do feel better." Ellis said. Nick woke up from the talking. He smiled and started looking at Hayden.

"Oh, look sleeping beauty is awake now." Nick said. "Good thing, you aren't dead. We really need you here on our team."

"Do you have a personality disorder where you can turn into a nice person then to a prick?" I asked him.

"No, Rochelle paid me 5 bucks to be nice to you." He replied.

"Oh, oh. You know how cheap that is."

"Should I wake them? I think we should get going we don't know how much longer the CEDA is going to be here." Ellis asked.

"I don't think the CEDA is here." Nick said.

"I love the positive attitude, you should keep it up." I added. I jumped down from the table. "Ellis, I just want to take you for saving my ass." Ellis chuckled a bit.

"That's what a good friend does." Ellis smiled. He walked over to Coach and Rochelle. "You guys have to wake up, we have to get going."

"You know, you aren't too bad." Nick told me trying to start a conversation.

"Why are you saying that? Are you saying that because Rochelle paid you?" I asked him shooting at the zombies at the door.

"You're a good girl; we just came out on the wrong foot, so we should team up and becoming friends." Nick suggested. Hayden sighed. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Me and you have nothing in common. I'm a nice girl that wears shirts that says "Hayden" you have a hickey and many bruises." I tried to tell him in the nicest voice to him.

"But those are Vegas girls. Where are you from?" He asked Hayden.

"I was born in New York, but I lived in Arkansas." I told him.

"Oh, fun, so will you give me another chance?" He suggested. I elbowed him in the stomach. I was not going to forgive him. He been calling me bitch and treating me bad. I had a Nick back at school and I thought that was the last asshole I had to meet. "I guess that means a no, right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you are smart." Rochelle and Coach finally woke up from nap they were taking. "So, are we going to get going?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but Hayden, are sure you should walk? I don't think it would be a good idea." Coach added. "I mean it's just your stomach, but it can become worse."

"Come on, Coach, I walked all over here by myself, dude you have to trust me."

"We don't know how much farther the safe house is, Ellis just carry her."

"The thing is how the hell is Ellis going to shoot?" Nick asked.

"On the hell with it, just let Hayden walk by herself." Ellis had already picked me up before the whole conversation ended. "Come on; just open the door so we can't get out of here." Rochelle opened the door. Ellis placed me on the floor.

"Here take keep these pain pills." He handed over to me and I took them.

"Thanks." I eat the pills he gave me.

"Let's go you two fuckers." Nick shouted at us. I mean Ellis is a sexy man and all, I don't we should date; I just need to forget about my last boyfriend. I don't even know how he died. I sighed. I ran up to Coach, Rochelle and Nick. Ellis followed behind me; they needed to protect me because I was the only one that was severely injured.

"Does anyone know where the safe house is at?" I asked them.

"No, we don't."

"Okay, let's just get up the escalator." Coach said. We all ran upstairs and that's when the mall started to shake. I have never seen this before. That's when a muscular, pink, zombie came out of a room and started to come near us.

"That is one big ass zombie." I said.

"Ellis, get Hayden to safety!" Rochelle shouted at him.

"Right, follow me." Ellis said. He grabbed my arm and took me down the stairs. "I'll be back before you know it, so you don't have to worry at all." Ellis started to run back to help is team.

"Wait, Ellis!" I shouted at him. He ran back to me.

"Yeah?"

"What is that thing?"

"You don't remember when I put you behind the dumpster?"

"I don't even remember yesterday. What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a tank, just stay here, and I'll explain everything to you later." He ran back up the escalator. I was left alone in the mall. I got up and looked around to make sure there weren't any more zombies. I did take a quick peep at the cuts on my stomach. I was surprise I didn't die. They seemed deep to me. I got my head cleared and waited for the signal so I could go back upstairs to help them. Ellis ran back down. "You can come back up now."

"Finally." I muttered to myself. I ran up the escalator in no time. "So, you want to explain to what a tank is."

"Okay, he's just trying to crush the living shit out of you. He picks up boulders and all that kind of junk. Nothing important." Ellis explained to me. I swallow hard. "What the hell did I get myself into?! The tank also reminds of the charger, since they want to kill you. I heard a bit a hissing and something was on the ground, it was green and nasty looking.

"Now, we need to get out the way!" Nick shouted as he made us back off. He almost stepped in stomach acid.

"How did that get there?" I asked.

"It's from a spitter, it spits stomach acid out." Nick added.

"Did she show up yesterday? I don't even remember yesterday." I asked them.

"Are you sick or something?" Nick asked as he put his hand on my forehead. "You probably lost a lot blood. You were lying in a pool of blood when Ellis picked you up yesterday."

"I remember that. And get your hand off my head; I don't like you touching me." I told him. He took his hand off my forehead.

"Let's keep moving." Nick said. We continued to walk in the mall. Then, crying came back into our scene.

"We know now not to mess with that bitch." I muttered to myself. We all turned off our flashlights and continued to walk. "Does anyone see her?"

"No, I wished I did." As we got closer to her, her crying got louder. It started to creep me the fuck out because we have no idea why she's crying. I sighed. "Sometimes I can feel the witch's pain." Rochelle said.

"You are a weakling!" Nick exclaimed to her. Rochelle scoffed at his statement. "Okay, the only way we can get out of here is we break the glass. Ellis you get very close to it and run like hell. By the way, you should carry her." Ellis picked Hayden up bridal style. This time he brought her a bit closer. I was starting to think he had a little crush on me. "I think he's practicing when they get married." Everyone laughed a bit. Ellis just blushed a bit. "Are you guys ready?" We all nodded. Coach shot at the windows and we ran into the mall. Ellis ran up the flight of stairs like nobody's business we got to the third floor and I turned the alarm off.

"Good job, I guess you did a running sport." I asked him.

"No, I just ran from gators when Keith and I tried to piss two of them off." He told me.

"You are a weirdo, but it's a good thing that I like weirdoes." Ellis smiled as he placed me back on the ground. I grabbed some more ammo and a couple more health packs. I reloaded my pistols and waited for the rest of the team to show up.

"So, tell me about yourself." Ellis said.

"You want to know my life? I'm telling you right now there's nothing really important about my life." I told him.

"Okay, fine, did you ever live here in Georgia?" He asked me.

"No, I wished I did, but I lived in New York and Arkansas." I replied back to him. "I mean those states were fun, but I wanted to go to a new state. And try something different. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, me on the other hand was born and raised in Georgia." He told me.

"I could never live in New York my whole life. Just imagine how long it would have taken me to get here."

"You said you did do cross country and track."

"I know I did, even though I'm long distant runner it would have been longer."

"Good thing you lived near here."

"Yeah, I know right." The rest of our team came into the room. "So, how did it go?" I asked them.

"It was fine except the charger started to crush Nick to death." Rochelle said.

"And I missed it." I said. "Come on, let's go." Coach left the room first to make sure everything was safe for the rest of us to go. "Are we able to go?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go." He told us. We all caught up to Coach. That's when he heard a wheeze.

"Hayden, why didn't you tell us you asthma?" He asked me. "Here, I can help you." He hands me an adrenaline shot.

"I don't have asthma. Are you trying to poison me?" I asked him.

"It makes you a bit faster, but it's nothing really important. I'll take it back if you don't want it." Nick told me. I handed him back the adrenaline shot. That's when there was a scream from Nick. He was being dragged across the mall against his own will. "Somebody shoot it! He's trying to kill me!" Nick exclaimed to us. I took out my shot gun and shoot him in the head twice. Green smoke went everywhere and I ran over to Nick.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"My own blood is ruining my suit! Somebody get me a first aid kit!" Nick shouted toward us. I took off my bag and grabbed the first aid kit. I took out some rubbing alcohol. "That's going to ruin the suit!"

"Why do you give a shit about this dirty suit?" Nick opened his mouth is shock.

"Just do it, I don't really care anymore!" I poured the stuff all over Nick. He whimpered a bit.

"Now, you know how I feel." I told him. I put gauze all over his torso. "The cuts aren't too deep, not as deep as mine. I think you should be fine." I put my hand out and helped to his feet. I patted him on the back and gave him his assault rifle back. I grabbed my bag and walked back over to my team. We continued to walk in the mall and we walked up the escalator and we saw the safe room. "Safe room ahead." We walked to the safe room, Coach and Rochelle started to move the furniture to the other door.

So, the CEDA isn't here, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Get the hell out of here!" Nick shouted at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Out the Mall

I grabbed two more health packs and more ammo for my pistols and my shot gun. I also grabbed a sub machine gun in case I ran out of ammo.

"Okay, Hayden, I think we should change your gauze." Ellis suggested.

"All right. You guys can go outside; I don't want you guys to see this." I said. They nodded and went outside. They kept watch for any stray zombies.

"You know the drill." Ellis told me as he went outside. I lifted up my shirt and took the old gauze off quickly as I could. I grabbed a new health pack and took out the pack out gauze and rubbing alcohol. I grabbed a rag and poured all of it in there. I applied it to my cuts. This time it didn't sting as much. I wiped off the extra rubbing alcohol and put new gauze on. Ellis came back in when I was finish to get more ammo.

"So, we should get going." I told him. Nick took a quick look in the safe room.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're both ready." Ellis told him. I quickly grabbed a magnum pistol to give my dual pistols a break so we can leave. We started to walk around we ran into a few zombies and we were able to take them out quickly. "Hey, y'all I think I found a working elevator over." We walked into the elevator and Coach pressed the down bottom.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I know Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car was in the car show. All we have to do is find it and I'll drive to New Orleans my damn self." Ellis suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I started to say. "If it was in the car show it has no gas."

"We can search the mall to find gas cans." Nick said.

"I think he finally said something useful."

"Hayden, stop it!" Rochelle snapped at me. Nick smirked at me and the elevator door opened. "Find the gas cans and give them to Ellis!"

"We have to split up!" Coach said. "I'll go with Nick, Hayden go with Rochelle." We all nodded and went to our separate ways.

"_You know Rochelle isn't too bad. I just wish I got to know her better. She seems nice and all, but I can't say she's my friend yet."_ I thought to myself. I grabbed a gas can. "Ro, protect me!" I told her. She nodded and shot at the zombies that were coming toward us. It was more than she could handle. "I hate to see you go like this." I muttered to myself. I grabbed the pipe bomb I had and threw it. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted in the mall. All the zombies went after it. I ran as fast as I could to the car. Ellis filled the car with gas.

"We need 7 more cans!" Ellis told us.

"Hayden, look up!" Nick shouted at me. I looked up and he dropped a gas can I caught it. I ran it over to the car and filled it up.

"6 more cans!"

"Let's go, Hayden." Rochelle said to me. I grabbed some more ammo and another pipe bomb. I caught up to Rochelle. She grabbed another gas can. This time I had to protect her. I was usually protected by the group because I was injured. I was able to take them out with my shot gun. She tossed the gas can towards me and ran to get another one. I collide with Nick because we were both going to Ellis at the same.

"Watch it!" He said to me.

"No, you watch it!" I shouted at him. I ran over to the car and poured the gas in the car. Then, he poured his in the car.

"4 more cans!" The ground started to shake and we heard Rochelle scream. There was a tank going after her. Nick and I looked at each other and we both nodded to go help them out. Ellis stayed focus and learned the car. Me and Nick got to the bad scene and start shooting the hell out of the tank. He roared in pain he picked out a boulder and was going to throw at us. This was not good. Me and Nick were the two that were injured. Coach threw boomer bile on him and the entire zombies beat the shit out of him. I grabbed another gas can and ran toward Ellis. I poured the gas can in. Coach brought Rochelle down and put her in the car.

"Ellis, make sure she doesn't get injured anymore." Coach warned Ellis. He nodded at him.

"I can watch her. Go on and get another gas can." Ellis told him. Coach left and went to get another gas can. "Ro, you'll be all better soon." He put the seat belt on her so they could leave after they put the last gas can in. Nick, Coach, and I had the last 3 gas cans. We got stopped when a tank came after us.

"Shoot or run?" I asked.

"Just get to the car! I'll back him off!" Coach said. Nick left and I stayed.

"Coach, I'm not leaving you!" I told him.

"Get out of here!" He handed me his gas can to me. I ran down the stairs quickly. Ellis took the second gas came from me and we poured the last two cans in. Coach came down with the tank after him. "We have to kill him before we leave!" Everyone shot at the tank he went down.

"Get in the car!" I shouted. Coach went into the passenger seat, I sat in the middle Ellis end up sitting next to me. Nick drove out the mall in style.

"How the hell do we get to New Orleans?!" Nick asked

"You should have let me drive!" Ellis shouted at him.

"Suck it!" He said back to him. I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ear and listen to my music for the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm giving you guys this part early because I think you need a new part. I hope you enjoy and if you want to you can look up Hayden's ringtone for her cell phone. I think this part is a bit funny. I'll then go back to my schedule of uploading a new chapter every week.**

Chapter 5-Street Dreams **(Hayden's ringtone: No.5 by Hollywood Undead)**

"So, Ro, how you feeling?" Ellis asked her.

"I'm feeling better." She told him. Her arm was a bit sore since she used it to block the boulder. "So, Ellis, I thought you were going to drive us to safety and not Nick? No offence to you Nick." She asked him.

"I thought that too." I decided to stop listening to music and took the ear buds out.

"Oh, look at this, music lover decided to stop listening to music." Nick said. "So, do I make a turn now?"

"No! Stay straight." Ellis snapped at him.

"Are we still driving?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be awhile before we get to New Orleans." Ellis told me.

"Make that a little bit longer." Nick said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're out of gas." The car stopped at a good time. There was a huge pile of cars in on the high way. "So, I guess we have to go on foot."

"Great."

"Hayden, shut up!" Everyone got out the car.

"Damn, I left my gun at the Mall." I handed Ellis my sub machine gun.

"Kill all sons of bitches, right?" I asked him. He nodded at me. He grabbed more ammo for the gun I just gave him. I reloaded my pistols. "So, how are we going to get over these cars? If would take too long to climb over it."

"Hey, look over there! We can just cut over to the other high way over there kick all those zombies asses and we can go back on this road." Nick said.

"I think he took a smart pill." Ellis said."

"Yeah, I have to agree on that one." I replied. Nick glared at both of us. "Come on, let's get going." We walked over to the other side of the road we stood in our odd pentagon shape to kill all the zombies. "You buttmuncher! You almost shot me!" I shouted at Nick.

"Buttmuncher?" He questioned me.

"I don't think you understand, since you are aged, kids of the youth use new words." I tried to explain to Nick. He gave me the biggest death stare I have ever seen.

"Since, I don't want to even look at this little girl. We should get going." Nick suggested. This was the worse timing ever my phone started to ring all they heard "Hollywood we never going down, when you're drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood we never going down."

"Nice ringtone." Rochelle said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I turned my phone on silent. "Okay, we can get back to what we were doing." Everyone looked at me funny for a bit. Nick was surprise that I had that type of ringtone. We walked one the other side of the road and killed those zombies.

"Hey, I was right. We were going by place called whispering oaks." I said.

"Whispering Oaks? Shit I used to go here as a kid." Coach said.

"Now, you can go there as an adult and die." Nick said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Nick." Coach told him.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You're a Debby downer. I should call Debby Downer Nick." I told him.

"Please don't."

"Back to the plan." Rochelle suggested. We switched back over to rode we started off. "Guys, look there head lights."

"Very good, Rochelle, let's get going over there." Coach said, but he kind of patronizes her. She gave him a glare. We walked over to and we looked at the car. "Ammo over here." We grabbed some more ammo and continue to walk down that street. "So, here's a motel. Let's go check this place out." We all went to go check out the motel to see if it had any use to us. Crying filled the air. Worse of all a charger came and rammed Ellis into the nearest wall.

"It's got me!" Ellis shouted. We all ran over to the Charger and starting shooting at him. He died and Coach helped Ellis to his feet. "That felt really weird." We heard a high pitch sound we stopped for a bit.

"That's what happens when you used the adrenaline shot." I said. He came a bit closer and the team continued on walking. "It sounds like a little kid."

"We thought the witch was a crying scared girl and we were wrong." Coach said.

"Yeah, why wrong she's a devil."

"Get it off!" Rochelle shouted.

"Is that thing humping her?" I asked.

"Humping someone is like this." Nick shows Hayden how to hump.

"You didn't have too many friends as a kid, did you?" I asked him.

"Shut the fuck up." He told me. Coach had already killed the thing on Rochelle's back. "I'm going to call that thing a humper."

"What about a jockey?" Ellis asked.

"Better." I said. Nick looked around with a pissed look on his face.

"Let's just go find the safe room." We walked up the stairs to get to the top floor off the motel. "Check out these rooms. Something useful maybe in there and the witch might be in one of these rooms." Once we checked all the rooms we left the motel and didn't startle the witch we walked over to the hill. "This hill is a bit steep would you say."

"Stop being weak." I said. I pushed him down the hill and he screamed his head off. I put my ass on the ground and slid down the hill and Ellis followed behind. Nick stopped and I ran into him, Ellis went on top of me. "Hey, do you mind injured person?" I told Ellis.

"Yeah, right sorry." He got off of me and helped me up; I did the same to Nick.

"Where are Coach and Rochelle?" He asked.

"They're being lame and taking the safe route down." We all shrugged and killed the zombies down in here. Another spitter came. Nick got hit with a bit of the stomach acid.

"Ulch! I'm covered in goo shit!" He shouted.

"Shh."

"Did you just "shh" me?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You can contract a horde." I smiled and he glared at me. "Let's go up this mountain." By the time I said that Coach and Rochelle made it down. We walked up the hill to Whispering Oaks. "I knew it; we made it to Whispering Oaks."

"Yep, I went here as I kid." Coach stated again.

"That's nice, what do you want a medal?" Nick asked him.

"Stop being an asshole." Coach told him. We all walked into the safe room.

"We made it, so what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Just try to stay safe and get out of here." Rochelle said.

s


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so if Hayden sounds like a bitch because of something, she will explain why she is so happy. Yes, I know it's kind of harsh, but he was treating her like shit, so she's has reason to be happy. Carry on, with the story.**

Chapter 6-The One with Whispering Oaks

I sat down in the corner of the safe room and I went to my phone. I checked out who called me and it was my ex-boyfriend. I looked and he left a voicemail. "Hayden, I survived, I need to know where you are. I need to know. I'm alone in my attic and I have a feeling they are all over my room. Remember this, if we make it out alive get to my house so we can be together, remember this I love you, I love yo-" Message ended press 1 to listen again.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit sad." Ellis asked me. I couldn't keep in the excitement I got up and hugged Ellis. "What's the matter?"

"My boyfriend, he's dead." I said with glee.

"Isn't that supposed to be a sad thing?" Nick asked. "I know for sure when I left my ex-wives they will never be able to get the Nick man back."

"No, my ex-boyfriend was a jerk ass; I broke up with him right before I left with my family. It was amazing." I replied.

"That seems very nice, I'm going to go over there." Nick said to me walking over to his corner.

"Is he like a Nick?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah, he's like the taller, younger version of Nick." I explained.

"So, I thought I heard he loved you. You don't love him back?" Ellis asked.

"No, I hated his ass, you know the game zap?" I asked. Everyone had a confused look on their face. "Okay, it's this dating game, so my bestie wrote his name on my hand and if you look at the name on your hand you have to ask him out, and he said yes."

"It sucks that you had to go out with a jerk ass like him." Ellis said.

"Hayden, sweetie, that game seems so stupid. How long did you have to date him?" Rochelle asked.

"It doesn't matter how long you have to date them, I just wasn't around him and I tried to break up with him, but he's the captain of the wrestling team, he was going to knock the lights out of me."

"Well, he seems like a nice boy." Rochelle said sarcastically.

"Man, this guy seems amazing, why did you have to let him go?" Nick asked. Ellis patted me on the back; I had to clear my head and no longer celebrate because I had to go kill zombies.

"Are you ready, Hayden? Or do you want to stay here." Coach asked

"Let's just go, I'm in a great mood. And Nick he was an asshole and I hated him."

"Okay." Coach said. He opened the door to the second door in the room. We all walked outside. "Come on, let's get going."

"Are we by kiddy land at all?" Ellis asked.

"I think so, but I'm not for sure."

"Hayden, you seemed like you are very happy, sorry to hear you had to date an asshole. You seem amazing and you need a guy who's going to treat like his queen." Rochelle added.

"Ro, I did get a lot of gifts he has a rich family, and I do need a guy to treat me like his queen in a brother way, I hate someone who is overprotected." I said.

"Well, I guess, your ex-boyfriend would love to see you like this." Nick hissed at me.

"Nick, I know you are being sarcastic, but I would be dead if he found I would be having a fiesta that we aren't a couple anymore." I snapped at him.

"Holy shit! Its kiddy land! Can we make cotton candy? I mean it." Ellis told us. Nick rolled his eyes at Ellis's statement. While I was just laughing away, I honestly thought it was hilarious, Ellis did a weak smile showing he meant it.

"Let's get back to kicking some ass, okay." Coach said. We all killed the zombies that we're nearby. We continued walking down killing the zombies around the game area. We saw this open maintenance room and we all walked in thinking of a plan. We walked down into a smaller room and went outside.

"When we go out there, kill all the clowns you see." Nick suggested. We all nodded our plan for now was going to kill those clowns. We know they can contract more zombies. And that would not be good for anyone. I was hard for me; I wanted to play of these games. Nick saw a sign saying we were closed to a safe house, we waked over there.

"Go into the room over there." Rochelle said. We went into the room; Nick grabbed some more pills and ammo. We all climbed up the latter and walked over to the huge slide. We walked down the stairs and were by a safe room.

"Ellis." I started to say. He turned around.

"Yeah." He walked over to me. "You are one happy camper you know that." I nodded and smiled at his statement I was so happy.

"I wanted to say, you would be a great man for any of my friends." I told him.

"Hay, are you saying that I am not good enough for you?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not saying that, I would just love a man like you. You're fun, you're nice, and they would think I'm too much of badass girl for you."

"I see what you are saying, but if I asked you out would you say yes."

"I would like to surprise you with something, so I'm not going to say anything. It's going to be a high chance of-" Nick interfered of my statement.

"So, are we going to get moving?" Nick asked. We continue walking down we left the fun area.

"Yes, Nick, we are going to keep moving." Coach stated. He sighed and we walked over to the ride that the CEDA informed us to go too.

"Okay, I'll turn on this ride the music will start to play, when this gate opens run like hell and turn the damn ride off. Nick exclaimed to us. Just in case I took out my pipe bomb to be safe. "Are you guys ready to do this?" I groaned. "I take this as a yes." He turned on the ride and it made a lot of noise. We ran into the ride.

"I remember when I was a kid I threw up on this ride." Ellis told us.

"Ellis, is now the right time?" Nick asked him.

"Okay." We continued to walk down; I was pushed into the room and turned the ride off. I came out and helped to kill all of the zombies. We ran over to the safe room and Ellis closed the door.

"We are a damn awesome team." Ellis shouted. I was in the corner of the room breathing heavily. "Hayden, are you okay?"

"Not really." I told him. I put hand on my hips and I felt something wet. "I have been grazed by a bullet." I said bringing up and showing them my bloody hand.

"Owww, we should put new gauze on you." Ellis suggested. I grabbed a health kit and lifted up my shirt. I put a bit of rubbing alcohol on. I whimpered a bit. I took the old gauze off and put new one.

"Wait; are we in the tunnel of love?" Nick asked.

"You know it!" Ellis said proudly. Nick groaned.

"Damn it! This place brings me back too many memories." Nick said. He went over to the wall and started to bang his head against it.

"Is Nick okay or is he just acting strange?" I asked.

"I think he's having an episode." Rochelle told me. We both shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Few before you Read: **

**Some of the lines maybe wonky I was eating rolos at the time.**

**Nick my seem like a physcopath because he was banging his head against the wall. **

Chapter 7-Tunnel of Love and Screaming Oak

Everyone except Nick reloaded their guns for the new trip.

"Hey, yo, physco, we're about to leave and if you want to stay here and mope go ahead." I told Nick. Briefly, after I said that too him, he completely stopped hitting his head against the wall. "Nice, bruise." He touched his forehead and it was all puffy and swollen.

"Damn it!" Nick shouted. He grabbed more ammo and walked over to the door.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Coach said to Nick. He handed over some pain pills. Nick took the pills.

"Thanks." He replied to Coach. Coach smiled.

"Let's go into the tunnel of love." Ellis said. He opened the door and we started shooting at the zombies nearby. "I ever tell you about time my buddy Keith drowned in the tunnel of love? You wouldn't think it could happen 'cause the water's is so shallow, but that's how it gets you, man. Overconfidence. Keith was with his lady, at the time, and he was yellin' for her to save him, but she didn't want to get wet. It's was-" I had to interfere in his little story he was telling us.

"Ellis, bro, that's a cool story in all, but we have to stay focus on killing zombies." I told him.

"Okay." He replied back.

"God I hate this place. It smells like broken hearts and Hayden's love life." Nick said out of the blue.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny, you can be a comedian." I told him. "At least I get guys to go out with me; I bet most of the girls you tried to date scream in the restaurants when they saw your face." Nick glared at me. "You need some ice for that burn!"

"God, why do I bother with you people?" Nick muttered to himself. He did a face palm and got himself back together.

"Grabbin' a shot." Ellis told us. We walked through the tunnel and continue to kill the zombies.

"Reloading." I said. A spitter appeared and spits acid right at us. "Green gushy stuff." I said. We all back up so, we didn't get the skin burned off our legs, Coach shot the spitter dead in the head and she died right away. That's when we heard crying. "Damn, a bitch."

"It's called a witch." Rochelle said.

"I know, what she's called, I just call her a bitch." I replied.

"Flashlights off." Coach hissed at all of us. We quickly turned off our flashlights. The witch stopped crying and started to get angry.

"Go behind these things, she won't see us then." I told them. "Do it, quickly." I hissed at them. Everyone went behind one of those longer walls so she didn't seem them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nick growled at me.

"Shh, I don't know." I replied back at him. The witch was still angry and we couldn't go anywhere if she is pissed.

"Hey, does anyone have a grenade launcher?" Coach asked. "If we do you can launcher it, and we'll protect you."

"No, I don't think so, but I'll do it." I volunteer.

"Hayden, Coach does make a good point, but you're just healing from the last attack. I think someone else should do it." Ellis suggested.

"I am the fastest out of the all of you; it would be safer I would go. I can just sprint back to the safe room." I replied back to him.

"If she wants to do it, Ellis, let her. I'll plan her funeral." Nick said as he smirked at me.

"You're a dyke." I said to Nick. I stepped from the wall. "Hey, pint sized! Come over, here! Rip the soul out of my flesh you bitch!" I yelled at her. She had her red eyes and started chasing for me. "Shoot at her!" The rest of the group came out and started shooting at her. I ran as fast as I could. I got back to the safe room and closed the door. The team was able to kill her before she got to the safe room. The team ran back to get me.

"I told you it was going to work." I told them as I came out from the safe room.

"Yeah, at first we doubted the plan, but it was a good idea." Coach said. I smiled. We all back to the place we were at. "Into the Tunnel of Love swan maintenance room, we can exit from there." That's when our plans got ruined. A huge Tank came out of nowhere.

"Shoot at it!" Nick said before the tank hit in into the wall. The rest of us continue to shoot at him until he went down. Coach went over to see if Nick was okay.

"Is he okay?" Rochelle asked worried.

"He's fine, but he won't be able to move." Coach told the group.

"Ellis, can I use your adrenaline shot?" I asked him. He handed it over to me.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Oh, it's going to make Nick go a bit faster, and we won't have to worry about him too much." I explained. I walked over to Nick and opened the shot.

"Umm… Coach can you do it? I don't trust Hayden." Nick said. Before Coach could reach for the shot I stabbed the shot in Nick's muscle. He sprung up quickly and was ready to fight some more zombies.

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Nick said! "Come on, why are you guys so slow?!" We all walked up the stairs.

"This is why I don't use adrenaline shots." I said. They nodded and saw why I don't use them, and I just use pain pills. Everyone grabbed pills and some more ammo. We walked up the stairs and walked in a room with a hole in the center. "Cannonball!" I shouted as I jumped down. Everyone else shrugged and jumped down.

"Die zombies Die!" I turned in 180 degree circle and shot all of the zombies down there. Nick used his assault rifle and shot at the clown. "Nice shot." I said to him. He did a kind of smile and we continue to walk down until we saw a room that let us go outside. A spitter showed up.

"Spit coming!" Ellis shouted. I shot the spitter and killed her. We waited a few seconds until the acid was gone. We walked over the room. Nick grabbed some pills and we left that room and walked back outside. "Holy shit! We get to ride Screaming Oak! Yes!" Ellis shouted with joy.

"Sorry, to be a buzz kill, but we get to run up screaming oaks to get to the safe room." I told Ellis.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"The CEDA asked us to do that. It's not going to be too hard."

"Before we start this ride we need to stay together because this is a long ride." Coach said. Nick walked over to the ride and started it up. "Kill all the clowns." Once the gate opened up we all ran up the rollercoaster. We heard a smoker wheeze.

"A smokers around." I told them. The smoker grabbed Coach.

"Shit, the smoker got me!" He warned all of us. I crouched down and shot the smoker in the head and the green smoke evaporate in air. Coach walked back on the track and we continue to run.

"I can't believe I get to run the screaming oak tracks. This reminds me the time my buddy Keith had to dodge the coaster for about 20 minutes." Ellis started to tell us. Nick started to groan because he was going on to one of his Keith stories.

"Are we close to the end?" Rochelle asked us. I bet she never came to Whispering Oaks. I had the time of my life when I came here a few years when my brother, sister and I crashed my aunt's wedding.

"Yeah, we are." We continue to run and we got stuck in the tunnel because there was shit on the ground and we had to wait for it to go away. Some zombies came in we were able to take those out quickly.

"Where is the control room? I can turn it off." Nick asked. I pointed the control panel. "Thanks, Rochelle, come with me." The two walked over to the control panel and turned it off. They killed the zombies that were there. The rest of us were in the safe room already.

"What a rush! Hayden, did you come to whispering oaks when you were a kid?" Ellis asked me.

"Yeah, I actually did. I was about 10 when celebrated my little sister here. And 2 years ago, my brother, and sister crashed my aunt's wedding." I told Ellis.

"You crashed your aunt's wedding?! Did you get grounded?!" Coach asked confused. He looked at me weird because he would never guess me being a badass and doing it.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be singing "The Way" by Arianna Grande, but we sand No.5 by Hollywood Undead. My parents gave us the okay, because the Aunt Phoebe was a bitch." I explained to Coach. "But it was hilarious."

"Do you have it one video?" Ellis asked. By the time Rochelle and Nick came into the safe room.

"Yeah." I took out my phone and I showed the video.

*The Video: 2 Years Ago*

"Aunt Phoebe you are the best." Bobby said. "Me and my two sisters want to sing you this lovely song about you. I hope you do enjoy."

"Mel, hit it." I said to my sister. She pressed the button on the iPod for the karaoke version to start playing. The beginning of "The Way" started to play, but the song changed.

"Hollywood we never going down." I sang. "All the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands."

"Hollywood we never going down!" My brother and sister sang.

"When your drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance."

"Hollywood we never going down!"

"Get the 3 of them out of my wedding!" My aunt growled at my parents. My dad threw me and my sister over his shoulder while my mom did the same to my brother we left the reception room.

"Good job guys!" My parents shouted at us!

*The video end*

Everyone in the room laughed. "So, that's me when I'm with my siblings, I had a weird family." I put my phone away." Man, I need to crash." I said. They all looked at me funny. "If you know skater talk is, it means sleep."

"Ohhh." They all said. I took of my adidas and socks; I can't sleep with my socks on. I went to make a make shift bed. The rest of them soon fell asleep, except Coach. He had first watch on the zombies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Back to the Barnyard

I woke up and I checked my phone to see what time it was. "4:45. Damn, I still have some time to sleep." I grabbed my socks and put them back on, same thing with my shoes. I walked over to the door since no one was awake. I had to kill the zombies at the door. I grabbed my magnum and shot at them. The gunshot only woke up Ellis. Coach's snoring was loud and I think no one else was listening.

"Hey." He said walked over to me.

"Hi, sorry if I woke up, I didn't see a knife." I told him.

"Nah, it's okay, I noticed your ringtone is the same song that you and your siblings sang at your aunt's wedding." Ellis said.

"Yeah, I know." I told him. "So, do you always sleep shirtless? Because my brother used to do that, he was ripped though."

"I got hot in the middle of the night and I was sweating." He explained to me.

"I understand, so, what's the plan today? Do we get the hell out of here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's plan." He replied. Nick woke up next.

"Can you two fuckers talk any louder?!" He asked us. Ellis and I looked at each other and shrugged we didn't mean to wake up Nick. I'm shock the snoring of Coach didn't wake him up, that's how I woke up.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Nick asked.

"Just get the hell out of here." Ellis told him. He walked over and put his shirt back on. Nick walked over to the door.

"I can take this shift you go back to bed." He said to me.

"I'm fine." Briefly I after I said that Coach and Rochelle woke up. We all reloaded are guns with ammo. I switched back to my dual pistols. I grabbed another sub machine gun since I gave mine to Ellis.

"Are you guys ready to go…?" Ellis asked us. We all nodded and he opened the door and we all went out. Ellis took out the zombies with his magnum pistol. The ground started to vibrate and we all knew what was coming.

"Tank!" Nick shouted. "Man up and shoot at him!" We all stepped back a couple of steps and shot at him. I'm shocked Nick recovered quickly from the last tank accident he had. I sighed and took out my shot gun.

"Molotov out!" I shouted. The Molotov exploded and he was pissed and I mean he was beyond pissed. He charged right at me. Nick ran out the way so he could come for me. I lost the movement in my legs. I started to choke up. I would have been unconscious or dead if Ellis didn't grab my arm and move me out the way.

"Are you okay….?" He asked. I couldn't see him too well and everything was slurred down again. _"Are you okay…?"_ Linger through my head.

"Hayden, can you hear me?!" Ellis asked. "Damn it, I think she blacked out again."

"How do you know?" Coach questioned Ellis. The rest of them walked over to the unconscious me. "Yeah, she is definitely not conscious. Come we need to find the nearest safe room." Ellis flung me over his shoulder.

"This is the second time she blacked out, I hope she's okay." Rochelle sounded worried.

"She's a tough badass girl; she will be able to pull it through." Ellis told Rochelle. Nick rolled his eyes at Ellis' statement.

"Come on, let's get going." Nick suggested. The all continued to walk down whispering oaks. They stopped in the place where you wanted to have lunch. Ellis placed me down on one of the tables.

"Is she still breathing?" Coach asked. Ellis put his ear near my nose.

"Yeah, she is." Ellis said.

"Do you know why she passed out? She just stood there." Nick asked.

"She passed out because she was scared. I'm shock that you actually care." Ellis snapped at Nick. Nick groaned. Everyone else was just shocked Nick would say something like that; they would never think he would care for Hayden. Maybe he finally thinks of her as a friend. Probably not.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to the plan. I have good feeling that she will gain conscious any minute." Rochelle suggested.

"Fine, let's go." He said.. Ellis flung me over his shoulder. The team continued to walk down and went through a bumper car place. It was sad to see this place so desolated. This was an amazing place and I would love to go back. I coughed once.

"See, she's already waking up now." Nick said.

"I wouldn't make any promises." Ellis said. "She could be coming down with a cold or something, we never know." Nick rolled his eyes and they walked through the back of the bumper cars. I coughed again I shook my head and opened up my eyes.

"Hey, guys, where the hell are we?!" I exclaimed to them. Ellis placed me down.

"Well, we're just leaving the bumper cars." Nick said to me. "Ellis, see you were worried about nothing. Shit happens you have to get used to it." I knew Ellis had a crush on me, but he is the only one I have gotten to know. I don't know. We walked over to one of the food booths.

"Hey, let's just go into the barn okay." Coach said. Ellis patted me on the back.

"It's good to have you back." He said smiling.

"Is the tank dead?!" I asked.

"Yeah, Rochelle, Nick and Coach killed him, while I saved your life." Ellis said.

"Thanks, bro." I said walking into the barn. "You know how sad this is, seeing all these dead animals make me want to sob my eyes out." Rochelle and Ellis nodded at my statement. I climbed up the later. "Adrenaline shot up here. I grabbed the shot just in case we have another accident like what happened to Nick.

"Is there anything else up there?" Nick asked.

"Nope." I said jumping down from the second floor. "Shit, I think I messed up my knee." I limped to sit down on the floor.

"It's probably not too bad." Nick said.

"You aren't a doctor, so why are you saying that?!" I snapped at Nick. Coach handed me pain pills for my knee. "Thanks." I got up and was able to walk a bit better.

"Let's get out of here; this is too depressing for me." Rochelle added with tears filling up in her eyes. We all nodded and walked out of the barn. Rochelle was right seeing these dead animals made me a bit upset.

"Up the latter." Coach suggested. Ellis flung me over his shoulder because he knew I was going to be in too much agony if I climbed the latter. All of them walked down the houses and up the latter until the got to the end. Then, Ellis placed me back on the ground.

"Okay, one person needs to open the gate kill all of the zombies and then get to the safe room." I tried to climb up the latter and limped myself over to the end and sat down. Nick turned on the gate and everyone went to the place I was at.

"Get ready!" Ellis shouted. There was the sound of a horde coming. I took out my shot gun and grabbed more ammo from the pile. We all shot at the zombies coming by.

"Charger!" Rochelle exclaimed to us. Everyone shot at the charger and Coach end up killing it. "Nice shot, Coach."

"It's a gift." Coach replied back and we all laughed for a bit. When the gate opened up I sat on Ellis' shoulders, you know try something different. We walked all the way down to get to the safe room. Ellis placed me down on the ground and then I sat on the ground. Nick shut the door.

"So, how bad is your knee?" Rochelle asked. I rolled up my jeans and my right knee was throbbing. Nick was going to touch it to make it worse, but I smacked his hand away. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a health kit. I placed gauze around my knee and place the ice pack on it.

"Are you going to be okay…?" Ellis asked crouching down next to me.

"Yeah, I should be, I messed up my knee at basketball, track, and cross country practice it should feel better in the morning." I told Ellis. He smiled and pats me on the back.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Nick asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Saved By the Helicopter

"Okay, I have an idea, since in the past safe rooms we have been in; they had the midnight rider's poster. We can start the light show and signal the helicopter to save us." Coach suggested.

"That has to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Does someone else have a better plan?" Nick asked.

"Stop being an asshole Nick, I think that is the only plan we have right now." Rochelle snapped at him. Nick moaned.

"Fine, let's get going." Nick said.

"Yeah, let's do it in the morning, I think I should give my knee a break." I suggested.

"No, you're fine, let's do it." Nick put his magnum pistol away and grabbed my arms and dragged me against my will.

"Nick, stop it! We should get some more sleep. And some food, I hope the pilot has some food on board." Coach said. I grabbed my bag and sacrifice my muffin and gave it to him. "Thanks, Hayden." He walked over to his make shift bed he made. I dragged my ass across the floor and made a bed myself.

"So, I guess everyone is getting some shut eye, I guess, I'll get some too." Nick said. Rochelle watched the door to make sure there weren't any zombies outside.

"Hayden, it's your turn to take the door shift." Rochelle said. Somehow I was the second person, I didn't even volunteer. I dragged my ass across the floor and managed to sit on the chair.

I got bored I was alone and everyone was still asleep. _"You better run, better run, better run, yeah, I'm coming after you when you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do, there's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you." _I softly sang to myself.

"That a nice song you have there." Nick said waking up.

"Thanks, I just sing to myself when I get lonely, you know." I replied back to him.

"Cool beans." He stated. I heard him get up and walked over to me. "Hayden is it hot in here because I'm sweating buckets over here."

"Maybe because I am here." I joked around. He weakly smiled. _"Wait a minute, they gave an adrenaline shot to my little sister before, I think he is just getting the after effects."_ I thought to myself. I turned around and faced him and started staring at him.

"What's the problem can you noticed I'm sweating?" He asked.

"The whole world can notice that you are sweating, but Nick, you are paler than ever, maybe you need some rest." I said. "Yeah, this is defiantly the adrenaline shot, Nick just sit down."

"Hey, zombie by, the door I got it. Die you bastard!" He shot his gun and I ducked my head in enough time so I would have a wound.

"Dude, you got watch, I'm going to bed." I told him. He glared at me.

"Fine, I can take watch. Just remember do not take this is a sign of me liking you as a friend, okay." Nick retorted to me.

"Blah, blah, blah." I sneered at him. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he considers me as a friend?! I still consider him an acquaintance? Or he could be coming down with a cold and thinks were friends. Maybe I shouldn't have use the adrenaline shot on him."_ I thought to myself. I sighed. Ellis woke up third to see a very confused look on my face. Then, there was a splat on the ground.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot, and a splat on the ground, what happened?" Ellis asked us.

"I was watching the door like I supposed to, Nick was acting nice to me and he started sweating like crazy." I explained to Ellis.

"It's probably the aftershock of the adrenaline shot. So, how's your knee are you capable of walking to the arena?" He asked me.

"I haven't tried to walk yet, do you think I should?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded, I got up from the stool and walked over to my make shift bed that I tried to make last night.

"Not bad, maybe you should ice it a bit more and take some pills you should be good for the morning." Ellis suggested.

"Right, and does Nick look dead to you?" I asked him. Ellis looked over at Nick. He nodded at me.

"You need some more sleep, you starting to get bag underneath your eyes."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding, but you need some more rest."

"Fine, I was going to bed anyway, don't try to do anything stupid. And beware, I don't know if Nick is going to wake up again and creep you out."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be fine and I'm not going to do something stupid." I smiled and walked over to the make shift bed I made.

* * *

Once again, Coach's snoring woke me up. Nick still looked as if he was dead, Rochelle was reloading her weapons and Ellis was still watching the door.

"So, are we going to get going?" I asked.

"We have to wait till Coach and Nick wake up, even though Nick looks dead." Rochelle said. About 15 minutes later Coach woke up and I had to wake Nick the same way I wake my sister up. I bitched slapped him across the face.

"Are we going to get going?" Nick asked rubbing his face from the slap.

"Yep." I replied. Rochelle opened the door and we killed all the zombies that were by the door. We walked down and walked out the arena.

"We need to turn on the lights, and someone will then start the concert." Coach said. Ellis ran up the top of the arena.

"Lights." I walked up to one of these podium climb the latter to the top. Ellis did the same, he grabbed a hunter rifle and an adrenaline shot. Rochelle walked over and started the concert the music came loud and the sound of horde came.

"I love this song!" Ellis shouted. I took out my dual pistols and shot at all the sons of bitches that come near Ellis and I. Rochelle, Nick, and Coach was on the level below us. There was the sound of a charger.

"Charger!" Ellis used his sniper and killed him.

"Bro, nice shot!" I told him. We both high fived. "Shh, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, is that a tank?" Ellis asked. We knew it was a tank because he threw a boulder right at us.

"Get down!" I smacked Ellis in the chest so he didn't get hit by the boulder. The rock missed our faces by few inches. The boulder hit a few seats in the stands. Ellis had a frightened look on his face and looked at me.

"You saved my life." He said. "Thanks."

"You saved mine a lot, so I should repay you back." I said.

"We need you guys to help us kill him!" Rochelle exclaimed to us. We both grabbed our guns and started shooting at the tank. He yelled in pain and picked up another rock. He was never able to throw the rock because we killed him.

"Whew." Nick said. "I started to get scared that he was going to kill me."

"Good effort, only care about yourself." I hissed at Nick.

"Shut up, Hayden." He said to me. The second horde came when the following song came through the speakers. We heard the helicopter getting closer to us. "Yeah." Nick muttered to himself. We killed all of those zombies with a blink of an eye.

"Get ready for the tank." Rochelle warned us.

"Come on, it would be better if we were on the same level as Rochelle, Coach and Nick." I suggested to Ellis. He agreed with me. We both climbed down the latter and were ready for the tank.

"Tank!" I shouted. He came from the opposite way of last time. I sighed and cleared my mind and try not to choke up again. We all shot at the tank and he picked up a boulder and threw it at us. "Everyone duck!" I shouted. We all ducked and watched the boulder fly over our heads.

"I could have been dead." Nick said.

"I can kill you right now." I said to him. He glared at me and went back to shooting at the tank. "Back up!" I snapped at them. We all walked back and shot at the tank. He came charger right at us, but he was killed before he was near the podium.

"The helicopter is here!" Ellis shouted.

"Sweet, come on let's get to the helicopter." I said. We all walked over to the helicopter and got in. The pilot closed the door before anything else happened.

"Where can I take you guys?" He asked us.

"Take us to a safe place, like an evacuation camp." Coach suggested.

"I'll try my best." He said. I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears. I didn't want to be bother with anyone. I got a bit cold and I used my sweatshirt that I got from my high school when I was on the basketball team. _"Just give me a sign, there something buried in the world, forever and ever the scars will remain."_ I sang to myself.

"Can she hear a thing we are saying?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't think so. Hey, Rochelle, please don't sugarcoat it, do you think I have a shot with going out with Hayden?" Ellis asked her.

"Hmmm…. Yeah, I do, but there is a slight chance she'll say no." Rochelle replied. Ellis sighed.

"I don't think so; she's way out of your damn league." Nick growled at him.

"Shut up, Nick." Ellis hissed at him.

"I'm just stating the truth unlike Rochelle."

"Leave him alone, Nick. He's going to get out with Hayden."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you saying, you like Hayden?"

"What…? I mean she's attractive, but no I would never date her she hates me and I hate her." Nick explained himself. The helicopter started to lower down.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted I still had my headphones in. The pilot turned into a zombie. He went for us. Nick grabbed my gun and shot him in the forehead.

"Are we going to die?" Nick asked.

"Not if, someone saves us and tries to land this thing." I hissed at him. Coach walked over to the front of the helicopter.

"Everyone sit down, I'm going to land this!" He growled at us. We all sat down and strapped in. This was the scariest thing in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before you guys read, you should read this first. Tomorrow school starts for me, and I'm actually happy to go back see my friends and meet new friends and all of that shit. I'm letting you know if I do not post that much because I have school. So, this is going to be one of the last parts you are going to get before school starts. I will try my best to write a new part each week. Enjoy chapter 10**

Chapter 10-This Is My Town

"Nick, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you have to go kill our pilot?" Ellis snapped at him.

"I saved all of our lives, by killing him. He would have bit all of us and we would no longer be the human beings we are right now." Nick explained himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Nick did do the right thing, okay. Let's see if someone else will get us to the camp, it's not the end of the world." I said.

"Well-" I had to interfere with Nick's statement.

"That was a rhetorical statement, I didn't want you to say it's the end of the world, I already know that." I grabbed more ammo for the pistols I had and for my shot gun, and sub machine gun.

"So, what's the plan now? I was too busy focusing on being saved." Rochelle asked.

"We are just going to need find someone else who is able to save our asses all right." Coach said. "Come on; let's check out the gas station over there."

"Maybe I can get some gas and go save the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car." Ellis suggested.

"No, Ellis, that car is going to be long gone, you'll never be able to see that car ever again." Nick growled at him.

"Shut up, Nick." He hissed at him.

"You two need to stop bickering and get to moving." I said. We all walked out the trailer and walked over to the gas station. "I can check out it and get some more food for the all of us. Ellis, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." Ellis said.

"I'll come along." Nick added. I groaned. We all walked over to the store except for Coach and Rochelle. Nick walked over to the cash registers to "borrow" the money. Ellis and I walked over to the food aisle to get more food our team.

"Why is Nick getting money? We don't need it." I muttered to Ellis.

"Yeah, I know right, but that's how Nick made money." Ellis said grabbed small bag of chips.

"He's such a big dork." I told Ellis. He laughed a bit. I grabbed a few bags of pretzels and can food.

"Man, I'm starving; I haven't had anything to eaten anything in a few days." He said.

"Here, let's all have a food break, and we will go back to our plan." I replied. He nodded saying he agreed with my statement. We grabbed a ton of can food and extra snacks food. I walked passed my favorite candy. I grabbed it and quickly put it in my bag. I grasped Nick's collar and dragged him against his will outside.

"Never do that again." He threatened me. I rolled my eyes.

"We have some food for you guys, just eat it slow and we'll take another food break soon, we promise you guys that." Ellis said. He handed a can to all of us and I passed out the spoons. We all sat down in the middle of the parking lot.

"You know, this makes me feel like we should just tell each other about ourselves. I would to know what you guys did before all of this shit started." I suggested to the team.

"Since it was your idea, I think you should go first." Nick added.

"Well, you guys all know I'm 17, I was a junior in high school on the basketball, track, and cross country team. I was in a band with my best friends I sang and played guitar. And I have an older brother and a younger sister that has a mini replica of my face." I said.

"Nice life." Ellis said. "I ran an auto shop with a few of my buddies and we were also in a band I played bass."

"You guys should team up and start a music career once we save the world." Nick suggested. "I was a con man and ran from town to town. And Ellis I'm shock you didn't tell us your big secret." Everyone was alerted by his statement. Ellis had a blank look on his face which turned into a glare.

"Nick, I swear you need to keep your mouth shut, it says between the three of us." Ellis growled at him. Nick and Rochelle nodded and agreed while I rolled my eyes.

"Lovely, I was a struggling reporter." Rochelle shared.

"I was a high school football coach; you guys probably got that reference." Coach told us. Once we all finished eating our food we continue back on a trek to save the world. We left the gas station and walked passed a few houses.

"Follow the trail it should lead us to another town." Nick thought. We walked through down killing all the zombies that we saw. "Climb up the latter." We all climbed the latter and checked out the house.

"This would be a good place to live at, if you know what I'm saying." I said. I grabbed some more ammo and more pills.

"Grabbin' a shot." Nick shouted. I guess he didn't realize he was sweating and pale from the last over dose of the shot we gave him when he almost got murder from that tank. All of them grabbed some more ammo and we climbed down the latter over to the dock.

"So, we have to get to other side, Hayden, go call the ferry." Rochelle suggested. I nodded and walked over to the dock and called for the ferry to come. It made a lot of noise so the sound of the horde came. The rest of team joined up with me and we killed all the zombies. A hunter came and pounced on Ellis.

"I got him!" Nick shouted. He ran over and knocked the hunter off of Ellis and shot at him until he was dead. "Are you okay?" He asked him. "Can you hear me? Damn, Hayden, we need first aid." I ran over to see how bad it was.

"The ferry is here, let's go." Coach hissed at us.

"I'll heal him up on the ferry, let's carry him over there. His torso was badly scraped and it was bleeding like crazy. Nick and I picked him up and walked over to the ferry. Coach pressed the button for it to go to the other side. I took off my bag and grabbed a first aid.

"How bad is it?" Ellis asked.

"Your torso, is badly scraped, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can get to the cuts." I told him. Nick helped me take off his shirt. I took out the rubbing alcohol, rag, and gauze. "I'm letting you know, it's going to sting like a bitch." He sighed. I poured the stuff on the rag. I placed it down on his cuts. He whimpered a bit. "Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." I tried my best to clean all of his cuts on his torso. I wrapped the gauze around his torso and helped him up. Coach, Rochelle and Nick were off the ferry boat waiting for us. I gave him my pain pills and he took them. "Thanks." I helped him put his shirt on. "Have you seen my gun?"

"Here, just take my spare gun." I handed him my sub machine gun, I also helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." I smiled.

"Can we get going now?" Nick asked pissed.

"Yeah, get your boxers out of a bunch." I told him. He moaned a bit telling me not to bother him at all. "If we continue down this trail, I think it will lead us to a safe room." They all nodded. I took out my shot gun to kill the bastards now. I saw a witch. "Hush, witch around." Everyone turned off their flashlights.

"Hayden, are you going to kill her?" Coach asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I said. I walked over to here. She started to stand up and I shot her in the head twice and she died instantly. "And that's how it's done!" We continued to walk down the trail kill all of the zombies.

"Safe room ahead." Coach shouted.

"Finally, I need some rest." Ellis said.

"Tank!" Rochelle shouted. I saw him and started to shoot him. I ran back a few feet so I don't choke up when he is coming down for me. We all shot at the tank, but he picked up a boulder and threw it at us. We all lowered our heads in time to see the rock fly over. We all shrugged and killed him. "Let's just get to the safe room." Rochelle said. We all walked into the safe room.

"Good job team." I said. Ellis passed out and fell to the ground.

"Is he dying?" Nick asked. Rochelle and I walked over to him while Coach shut the door. I checked to see if I could feel his pulse.

"He still has a pulse and he's still breathing, I think he just passed out." I said. "Let's get him on this table over here, we're going to have camp out in here tonight."

"Okay, that's fine." Coach said. Rochelle helped me carry Ellis on to the table.

"I can do first watch, you guys can get to bed." I volunteered.

"Okay, see ya in the morning." Rochelle said. They all made a make shift bed and I watched the door like a hawk. I walked over to Ellis and took of his hat and put it on my head, but I had it on backwards.

"Snapback and tattoos!" I laugh a bit. I put it back on his head. "Get better soon." I muttered to him.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-My Night at the Swamp

"Hey, Hayden." Ellis said.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"So, did I black out? I don't remember being on this table a few minutes ago." He asked me.

"That is correct; you have been out for about 30 minutes. Can I join you on the table?" I asked him. He sat up and scooted over a bit for me to sit with him. I sat on the table with him.

"So, you were in a band? Were you guys in any good, like getting a record deal good?" He asked him.

"I thought we were pretty good, but we made the band up for fun, not for being famous. I mean once we save the world we will be famous because we risked our damn lives to recede the whole zombie population." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right, but Hayden, you risked your life more than anyone. I have never seen someone who's done that." He said.

"No one ever said that about me, thank you." I replied. "I just have to weak spot and I care for everyone and no one really cares for me back, like I do to them."

"I care for you." He added. "You're like my best friend. I mean there is a 6 years age difference, but you are my best friend." I smiled.

"Thanks, I need some sleep; do you mind and watch the door?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can sure do that." He said. I smiled. I made a make shift bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Are we going to get going?" Ellis asked I started to wake up.

"Yeah, since Hayden is awake now." Nick said. We all grabbed more ammo and I grabbed a couple more health packs in case someone gets hurt. Coach opened the door and we all went out except Nick.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not getting this suit dirty." He growled at me.

"It's already dirty I don't understand why you still care for that suit." I hissed at him. He glared at me and came outside.

"I hope there is some hand sanitizer around I'm going to need a lot of that." Nick said. I laughed at him. We killed all the zombies that were around. "We can go on land if we go by the boat over there." We looked over and saw what Nick was talking about and we nodded. We walked through the swamp water and over to the boat.

"Are you happy Nick?" Ellis asked him Nick glared at him. Ellis and I laughed.

"Ellis, Hayden, stop it, it's not fair that you guys are treating him like an asshole." Rochelle suggested.

"Fine, I'll stop." Ellis hissed at her. We walked down in the grass.

"I hope this is my last time in a swamp." Nick muttered to himself.

"Yeah you and me both." Rochelle added. We heard the witch cry.

"Damn, she always shows up at the greatest part, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah." Coach replied. He took out his hunting rifle and scooped around for her. We had our flashlights off and walked over to the torn apart house. "Does anyone of you guys see her?"

"No." Nick said. Her crying got louder.

"Oh, I see her, she's right in the damn bushes." Ellis told us.

"What are we going to do? We have to go over there." Rochelle whined.

"Okay, maybe one of us should go over there and blown the brains out of her head." I suggested taking out my shot gun. "If none of you guys want to do it, I will for sure love to do so." No one answered. "All right, I guess, I'll do it."

"Hayden, what are you doing, you are pissing her off." Ellis said trying to bring back me back.

"No, no, no. I got this." I walked closer to her. She was starting to get pissed off. "Coach, hand me some more shells."

"Okay." He took out some extra shells and tossed them over to me. I placed them into my gun and went near her.

"Tonight, you are going to die." It was a good thing I had an automatic shot gun and I just shot the life out of her. She died instantly and the team and I continued to walk down.

"Good plan, Hayden." Rochelle said.

"Thanks, Ro." We walked over and we saw a crashed plane.

"We need to get over this plane." Nick said. We nodded knowing we had to that. "One of us needs to open the hatch and it will make a lot of noise, but we can handle it. All right, break!" Nick growled at us. Coach opened up the hatch and we all walked out on the plane's right wing.

"Get ready, to die." I muttered to myself. All the zombies came from directions too many for us to handle. I grasped my pipe bomb knowing I was going to miss it. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted as I threw the pipe bomb. All the zombies went after it. We had time to reload our guns.

"Thanks, Hayden." Nick murmured to himself. I looked over at him and smirked a bit, I heard what he said. He was getting beating by the zombies badly; I could see the blood coming from his suit.

"All of the zombies are dead, let's get going." Coach hissed at us. We jumped off the plane and continued to walk down and shoot at the zombies.

"I hope we are near a safe room." Nick muttered. He was bleeding rapidly and he fell to his knees. Ellis and I ran over to him.

"Aww, shit dude, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why do you care, I'm shocked you aren't celebrating that I'm dying." Nick said.

"I do care for you, but it's a small feeling. We aren't going to leave you behind, you are my teammate." Ellis and I helped him and helped him walked.

"You guys are going to miss me when I'm gone." Nick chuckled a bit. We got to the safe room.

"This is a nice little place, you know." Rochelle said.

"Yeah." I quickly ripped off Nick's old gauze and clean up his new wounds and put more gauze on him. "You are all good to go."

"Thanks." He said underneath is breath. I walked out of the room and he slowly made his way out and sat on the floor and fell asleep. Rochelle and Coach did make a shift bed and fell asleep after they reloaded their guns.

"You take the bed, I'll be fine." Ellis suggested.

"No, it's okay, I can make a make shift bed it's not too bad." I replied.

"Hayden, come on you need some rest, you take care us too much, and you need to worry about yourself." He added. I sighed and walked into the room.

"There's a second bed in here, you wanna join in with me?" I asked him. He nodded and came into the room. "You tired, yet?"

"No, not really I'm going to take watch, if you need me just call my name." He told me.

"Okay, I will." I went over to the bed. "So, Ellis, is this the rest of our lives?" I asked. "I mean killing zombies will be all right, but what happens after that?" He walked over to me.

"Hayden, darling, I do not know, but I understand what you mean. Trust me, it's going to be all good."

"Thanks."

"Sleep good." I nodded and went on to bed.

"_Should I do it? Should I not do it? I need to make up my mind I don't know if she likes for a friend or more than an average friend. God damn I hate mixed signals. Hayden, I need to let you know I have a crush on you." _Ellis thought to himself. He sighed and watched the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12-Our New Town

"All right should we get a move on?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, let's do it, come on let's get a move on." I said. We gently woke up Rochelle who seemed to have a rough night while sleeping. "Come on, Rochelle, just wake up already." Rochelle blinked her eyes a few times. "We have to get going."

"Okay." Rochelle reloaded her guns. Nick opened the door, when I walked out I was shocked to see another town so desolated and destroyed. Honestly, this make me want to cry.

"Check every house you see so we can get some more supplies." Coach suggested. Ellis and I ran into the same house.

"So, I guess coming to New Orleans was a bad idea?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you got that right." He smiled. Nick showed up and made the moment kind of awkward.

"Did you guys find anything in here?" He asked. "Am I ruining your moment, Ellis?"

"No, you are not, thank you very much." I had a confused look on my face. The helicopter ride when they were talking, maybe Ellis was talking about something and I had to be involved somehow. I don't have time for drama. "And there's only an adrenaline shot." Nick grabbed the shot and stuffed the shot into the bag.

"Well, I'm glad you were gentle." He smirked at me. Ellis noticed a Molotov and grabbed it just in case. Nick, Ellis and I walked out and went into a different house.

"Hey, guys, here's the exit, let's go." Coach motioned us to follow him outside. I looked over and saw a trail.

"Guys, let's get over to by that trail, I know for sure that will get us to the safe room." I suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed. Are plans were ruined, by the tank. It's always a stupid tank!

"Die you bastard! Enjoy your stay in hell!" I shouted at him. I was shooting at him with my shot gun. Ellis pulled me aside.

"I forget to reload my gun, can I borrow some ammo?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Ellis."

"You are the sweetest girl I have ever met." I blushed a bit. I grabbed some of my extra ammo from my spare gun and gave it to Ellis. "Thanks, Hayden, this means a lot to me."

"Oh, Mylanta." I muttered. He laughed a bit at my statement.

"Look, I know I am probably ruining all of your moments with her, but you need to help us kill this bastard!" Nick exclaimed to us. Ellis rolled his eyes and continued to shoot at the tank. I thought about what Nick said. I need to know what's going on. I will find out in the safe room. Then, I started to shoot at the tank.

"Is he dead?" Rochelle asked. I shot the last bullet from my shot gun and hit him dead in the face and he went down to the ground.

"Now, he is, let's get going." I started jumping with joy across the trail. Ellis waited for Nick to come up.

"You need to stop ruining everything, I do not want her to know yet and I think she understands what's going on." Ellis hissed at Nick. Nick moaned for a bit.

"Well, I am sorry for being a dick, do not worry, I don't think she catched along yet." Nick growled at him. Ellis rolled his eyes.

"I hope you are right, she is one of the first girls to treat me nice and will talk to me. Please do not bring it up again." Ellis pleaded to him. Nick nodded his head and agreed.

"I will not bring up again." Nick said. Ellis smiled and the two of them joined up with the team. I heard a bit of crying, but I didn't know if it was a witch or not. I didn't see a crying girl on the ground just yet.

"Look at this place all destroyed and heee." Nick started to say. Everyone averted their eyes over to Nick. There was a witch walking around with her head buried into her head. _"I never saw her like this."_ Nick thought.

"Come on, let's go this way." I suggested. Everyone agreed. We walked over to the nearest set of stairs and went over to a room.

"Grabbing a shot." Rochelle said. Everyone grabbed some more ammo. Ellis handed me my ammo I gave him earlier.

"Here, you can have your ammo back." He handed me the ammo. He started to walk away when until I grabbed his shoulder.

"You keep it, I do not need it." I placed it back and his hand. He nodded and patted me on the back. Nick started smirking at me for no reason. "What, Nick?"

"Oh, nothing, you do not have to worry." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get a move on." Coach suggested. I nodded and was the first out the room. I saw small pieces of wood right where the river was at. I gently walked across it in case it wasn't sturdy enough for my weight. The rest of them noticed what I did, and joined along with him.

"Grabbing some pills." I muttered. I took the pills and put them into my bag. The rest of the team made it near me then. We went over to the stairs and walked into a small room just enough for us.

"I'll lower the bridge." Nick said stepping in front of me and lowered it. I knew the bridge was old it made a cricketed sound. A hefty horde came toward us. We were able to take those out easily.

"Hey, watch out." Rochelle told him shooting at the mud men. I called those crawlers like in Call of Duty Black Ops. I hated those things so much they crepted me out. Once we killed all of the zombies we walked across over to a house. A spitter appeared.

"Spit coming!" Ellis shouted. He shot the spitter in the forehead after she spitted some acid. We all backed up and I got burned by it.

"Shit, this hurts." I patted the area I got hit by it.

"You okay?" Coach asked. I nodded it was a small portion of my leg that got burned it wasn't too bad. I could handle it. "All right then, let's go." We walked into the torn apart houses and got off from the bridge.

"A bathroom, finally, I can go whizz." Nick muttered. He ran over to the toilet and actually went to the bathroom. What a sicko, but I am glad he closed the door. We were nice and we waited for him to come out, he came out and we were ready to move.

"All right, I'm back and feel so much better." He stated. I was grossed out I didn't need to know about that information. "Let's go over there, you see that trail." We all nodded. "Okay, good let's go over there." We walked over to there.

"Great, we are by a safe room." I said. _"This is going to be good for me; I can finally get the truth out from Ellis and Nick. I do feel bad; I mean they have been arguing this whole time since Coach landed the helicopter."_ I thought. I sighed.

"Are you serious? More stairs, damn, I hate stairs." Nick complained. I had to agree with him, we did come across a lot of stairs. Once we got to the stairs we were home free and we all walked into the safe room. I locked the door and stood arms folded.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Ellis asked.

"What's going on here? Whenever you and I are alone Nick always states "something about ruining the moment" or "Making this awkward" I want to know what he means by it." Ellis looked around at Nick. Nick shook his head no.

"Hayden, it's best if you do not know." Ellis said.

"So, we are keeping secrets, a good team should have that." I sound pissed and walked over to the ammo pile. Ellis and Nick sighed.

"I know we shouldn't keep secrets, but I do not want to make things awkward, if you trust me you will understand." Ellis stated.

"Okay, I understand, but promise me if you need to talk to someone about anything, talk to me. I feel kind of left out." I added. He nodded.

"All right, tomorrow, we will go back out there. See ya in the morning." Coach said. Ellis and I made a make shift bed and we went to bed. Nick was watching the door.

"_Thank goodness my secret is still safe, but I don't know if I can keep lying to her. And I thought I could trust Nick, but I can't."_ Ellis thought. He rolled over to his side the side I was on and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Hayden." He mumbled to me. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Night, Ellis." I said in my sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Our House

By the time I woke up almost everyone was awake. Nick was still asleep because he was watching the door last night. I got up and placed another health kit in my bag. I got rid of the sub machine gun and got an assault rifle.

"So, where are we going after this?" Rochelle asked.

"Anyone has a plan?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, I do, well, I had family down here and they said their house was in perfect condition. All we have to do is find it and call their friend Virgil." I suggested.

"Okay, we should do that." Coach said. I smiled finally I was able to use one of my plans. Briefly after my plan, Nick woke up.

"So, are we going to get a move on and leave this place?" Nick asked. Rochelle nodded. "This amazing, I do not have to be in a swamp anymore. We aren't going into another swamp, are we?"

"No, we are going to a plantation house. I think we should get going." I suggested. Nick grabbed some ammo for his gun.

"All right, now let's get a move on." Coach opened the door of the safe room and we walked out. "Check the houses they might have extra supplies, I am going to take everything I can find." Coach added. I looked in one of the rooms.

"I got a pipe bomb over here." I told them, none of them came so I ended up taking one. In the same room there were pills, I stuffed them in my bag.

"Is there anything important in here?" Rochelle asked.

"Only a pipe bomb and some pills, you have anything that I can carry?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Come on, the boys' are leaving." Rochelle motioned me to come outside. The two of us ran outside to catch up with the guys. We went inside an abandon house that had a few zombies inside. We took those out easy.

"Are we near the plantation house?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we are, come on and follow me." I jumped off the roof and walked down the path. The rest of the jumped off the roof and followed me down.

"This house is in great condition, we should just stay here." Ellis suggested.

"This isn't the house." I said shooting at a zombie in the head. "We need to get to that house, but I know how to get over there."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked killing a zombie with his sword.

"You have to trust me on this one. I know you might not trust me." I told him. He sighed and decided to follow me. I climbed up the latter and jumped down the hole.

"I was kidding the house looks so destroy on the inside." Ellis muttered grabbing a molotov. "Now, where'd we go?"

"You guys think of plan so we can kill all of the zombies, on the other hand Ellis and I can go contact Virgil." I suggested.

"Virgil? That sounds like-". Rochelle cut him off.

"Yes, we know it sounds like that. Come on, Coach is waiting for us to go upstairs." Rochelle and Nick walked upstairs to the second floor while Ellis and I walked outside.

"Why are they going outside?" Coach asked pointing toward us.

"No, they have to go contact Virgil." Rochelle told Coach. He nodded and by that time we reached the radio left there.

"If any of y'all are out there, please give me a call." Virgil's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Howdy." Ellis said.

"Oh, thank god, someone survived. Is it just one of ya?" He asked.

"No, no, Virgil, there is 5 of us, do you remember me? Hayden Loughlin?" I asked him.

"Hayden, how ya doin'? He asked.

"I'm fine, so how long is it going to take you to save us?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, I'm gonna warn y'all there is a huge pile of zombies and I want ya guys to take them out before I save ya. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that should be, but I know Nick is not going to like this." Ellis told me.

"Oh, I know for sure. Thanks, Virgil, see you in a few." I replied.

"Bye guys." Ellis and I ran back to the house and went upstairs.

"So, are we going to be saved or is this Virgil guy dead?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he is still alive and he will be able to pick us up in about 10 minutes. He wants us to kill the zombies before he comes and save us." I explained.

"Damn it, I didn't want to fight, but I guess we have too." Nick walked over to the heavy machine gun.

"Let's get this zombie blood party started." I mumbled to myself. A sound of a horde came along. They are climbing up the wall coming through the house. Ellis and Coach took the side of the house. I had inside, Nick had front and Rochelle will join and help in when someone was in trouble.

"Damn, that was a lot of zombies." Ellis said. "I would never except that many zombies to be here, sweet Christmas, tank!" I looked over and saw him coming toward me; I ran inside the house and distracted him for a bit.

"Where's the tank?" Coach asked.

"He is inside the house with Hayden, Ellis and Rochelle." Nick responded.

"Should we go and help them?" Coach asked another question.

"Nah, I think they got it, let's just get ready for the next horde, okay." Nick suggested. We walked into the house and they saw us going up the stairs.

"Thanks for helping us." I hissed at him pushing the hair out of my face. "I almost got killed out there, stupid boulder." I reloaded my gun.

"Well, Nick said you guys got it." Coach explained. "I'm sorry you guys, but we thought you could handle it."

"Oh, we did when we got trapped into the bathroom; do not ask me how we got out." Ellis said. Everyone walked back to their assigned spots.

"_We can't be having friction among us, we need to stay strong and help everyone out."_ Coach thought. The second horde came; this one was larger than the last one. Nick offered to help me out, but I declined his helped and Rochelle helped me.

"How much longer?" Ellis asked shooting a zombie. I checked my phone.

"Only about 3 minutes, he's going to destroy the big gate, so we don't have to climb it." I said.

"Thanks, man. Tank!" He came through the front door.

"Everyone inside the house let's go now!" Rochelle exclaimed. We all ran inside the house and was able to take the tank down. We weren't prepared for the second tank to come.

"Shoot at it!" I shouted. I shot from my shot gun, but nothing came out. I checked my bag and I didn't have any shells left. Ellis was too far and I couldn't ask him. I took out my magnum and shot at him like crazy. The gate exploded and Virgil was here.

"Let's go!" Coach shouted running toward the boat. I tried to move, but my knee gave out and I was lying on the floor.

"And I'm going to need some help!" I shouted. Ellis and Nick both came back, Ellis gave me a piggy back ride and Nick protected us both. We got to the boat before the tank any other zombies.

"Well, howdy, y'all I shall be taking y'all to that evacuation camp, right?" Virgil asked. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, and do you have any ice or a knee brace?" I asked. He handed me both of them. I wrapped the ice around and placed the knee brace on. Virgil started up the boat and we were out of here. It was starting to get dark and I stayed outside listening to music.

"Just do it, rip the damn bandage off and just go talk to her!" Nick hissed at him.

"I would if I had the confidence and courage, what happens if she laughs in my face when I tell her?" Ellis asked.

"Ellis, sweetie, you need to listening to your heart, if you want her to be your girlfriend you need to get up and say it." Rochelle said.

"I can't, but I can go talk to her." Ellis walked outside and saw me staring up at the stars.

"_How long can I keep pretending to be that__ all the stars in the sky could mean something to me?" _ I sang to myself.

"Hi, Hayden." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit, but was able to readjust myself. I took out my ear buds.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not too long, we need to talk. You mind me if I sit down?" I smacked the bench and he sat down next to me. "I know something is bothering you."

"How you know?"

"When I look into your blue eyes, I see pain and a broken soul. I see the pain behind your smile and your laugh. The words you say I can see and feel all the pain and agony. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…yes. I'm just not good about talking my feelings, I feel confused and unwanted. I feel like I'm just in the shadow of everyone." I started to tear up. "My own parents wouldn't believe me when I told the truth. I was never as good toward my siblings." Ellis came over and hugged me.

"Hayden, darling, it's going to be okay." Nick and Rochelle peered their head over the side. "I know for sure in a time of need, only few will see what's wrong. I noticed it on the helicopter ride. After all, there's so much I can say, but words can lose their meaning when I walk away."

"Please stay here with me now and never surrender." I pleaded. "I just don't feel like the same girl anymore."

"Darling, look you are the sweetest girl I have met and you are go to find that person, who you are their everything." He wiped my tears away.

"Really? Is that really true?" I asked. He nodded his yes. "Thanks, Ellis that means a lot." He hugged me again.

"No problem it's what friends do." He kissed my cheek. "So, how do you express your feelings if you can't explain them?"

I sniffed a bit. "It is usually through song writing." I wiped away my stray tears. Nick showed up.

"Hey, you guys, Virgil got dinner ready. Come on; let's go have a meal for once." Nick told us. Ellis and I got up and walked inside.

"You guys, she's almost out of gas, do you mind if I drop you guys off and you get some more gas?" Virgil asked. I took a sip from the water bottle.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that." Nick glared at me.

"Fine, we can do it." Nick said.

"All right, I'll drop you guys off in the morning; just signal me when you are ready." He stated. We all nodded and agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-New Plan: get gas cans

"So, how long should it take y'all to get them gas cans?" Virgil asked us. "I'm not going to stay, because I do not have any guns or weapons on me."

"It should take us awhile, but we will signal you when we are ready." I said.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up; I'll come get y'all in a bit." Virgil replied. He drove his boat to somewhere safe because he didn't have any weapons on him. Nick moaned for a bit he hated this and was probably blaming me for this trip. Honestly, I would do almost anything to get to safety.

"He was a nice man." Ellis mumbled. "So, does anyone know how to get the gas from the gas store he was talking about?"

"No, I don't, but let's all stop for a minute and think of a plan." I suggested. Everyone except Nick agreed to that statement. We all walked over to burger tank and sat on the counter. "The best thing we need to remember how to come back."

"Yeah, exactly or we will be fucked." Nick added. Ellis rolled his eyes.

"I think we should just try walking around, if we find some safe room or maps maybe we can find it." Ellis suggested.

"Yeah, everyone let your ideas out." Rochelle said.

"Ro, you are always quiet and in the shadow of everyone, do you have a plan?" Nick asked her. She thought for a bit and shook her head. "I usually don't come up with plans, but I like Ellis' idea."

"Thanks." Ellis mumbled to her. She smiled a bit. "All right then, let's get a move on." Everyone jumped off the counter and walked out the burger tank. I sneezed a bit.

"You okay?" Coach asked. I sniffed up a bit of snot and got a disgusted look from Nick and Rochelle.

"Yeah, I should have mention; I have really bad allergies when it rains a lot. That's why I usually stay inside during the rain." I told them.

"Hayden, honey, we are going to get out here as fast as we can." Coach added. "I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to you." I sniffed a bit.

"Thanks, Coach." He smiled a bit. "Okay, over this piece of wood." I hated this I knew I wasn't going to look or feel pretty because of my allergies. I was the first on a trailer and waited for the team to come. I sneezed again.

"We are going to have to get you to a doctor if it continues like this." Nick mumbled in my ear. I glared at him. I knew I wasn't going to be in the best condition, but still he didn't have to tell me that. I jumped off the trailer.

"See the glory of just walking around, we can explore and find useful items." Ellis said trying to build everyone spirit up. I smiled a bit.

"See, Ellis, is on the right tr-tr-track." I sneezed dead in his face. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I never had allergies this bad before." He wiped off the snot off his face and laughed a bit. Everyone was confused for a bit, especially me.

"There is nothing worse you can do to make me hate you." I smiled knowing everything was still all good. We walked over to the park and were near a dilapidated house.

"Okay, see this house over there, it looks kind of desolated. I think that will get this to victory." Ellis mentioned pointing over to the house. Coach motioned us over there and we walked in the house. Ellis switched out his gun and grabbed a sniper and assault rifle. I remember on the boat ride he told me he always wanted one of those guns. We left that house and walked through a destroyed neighborhood.

"So, I don't see a safe room around, I think we should have done someone else plan." Nick stated. Ellis rolled his eyes knowing Nick secretly liked the plan; he just didn't want to do this. I understand none of us wants to this, but it's the only way we can get to safety.

"Oh, look, a garage sale!" Rochelle squealed. I looked over to Ellis who had the same expression "what are we going to buy at a garage sale?" She was looking at the guns supplies they had. I sat on the table and waited for her to finish. "Okay, I am ready to go, let's get a move on."

"All right, I'm glad about that!" Nick was paying attention and shot a bullet from his gun, the bullet broke the car window. Of course the car alarm went off.

"Nick, you are going to be a dead bastard in a few seconds!" I honestly wanted to rip both his arms off, but I couldn't, we have to kill the horde that was coming our way.

"Run!" Coach shouted. I sprinted out of their shooting from my gun. They saw how fast I was, which, I honestly thought I was slow, but who cares. "There's a safe room ahead!" I opened the safe room door and the team was coming up the stairs. "Damn girl, I didn't know you were that fast." He's panting from the running and trying to keep up with me. Once he catched his breath he shut the safe room door.

"Yeah, Coach is right, do not go that fast unless it's an emergency." Ellis suggested. I nodded and agreed. "All right, then, let's get to bed." I moved some of the boxes out the incase someone wanted to sleep there. I was truly talking about myself.

"I'm sorry, when in doubt run and shout, that was my motto in school during track. The only bad thing about this, I don't know how my knee will hold up."

"Does it hurt?" Rochelle asked.

"Somewhat, but I think I'll be okay." I replied. All of time except Nick smiled at me.

"So, Ellis, I guess your plan isn't too bad, so I am sorry about what I said earlier." Nick said. I was shocked it's not like him to say sorry. Everyone made a make shift bed, Ellis was watching the door. I was asleep.

"_It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting for a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you heart worth breaking. I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle, these 5 words in my head scream are we having fun yet."_ I sang to myself.

"You have a beautiful voice, my darling." He crawled over to me. "Hayden, are you okay? You seem down?"

"No, no, I'm fine." I pushed the hair out of my eyes and looked over to him. "Why are you asking?"

"You aren't the same, we would kiss and do other things." He started to say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, put the train back in the station. We would kiss?! And do other things?! Being 17 has lost all meanings." I walked away from him.

"Hayden, you have been acting like a bitch for the past week. If you don't want to date anymore, that's fine with me."

"What are you talking about?" He walked over to me.

"Hayden, I love you, and I never want to lose you."

"Ellis, we are just friends, and friends we will ever be. So don't have a fantasy thinking I'm going to be your princess okay." He chuckled a bit. "I am so damn confused."

"You are my princess." He leaned and kissed me. I woke up partially screaming. Nick was watching the door now. He came over to me.

"Hey, shush, we have people sleeping away in here. You okay, you're sweating." I touched my forehead and noticed some sweat rolling down my face.

"Yeah, I am fine." Nick walked back over to the door, while I looked over to Ellis. _"Why did I have that dream? Why was it with Ellis? Is my mind telling me that I like him? Do I have feelings for him? Why_ _do I care? Why am I so hot?" _ I felt my forehead again. Ellis started to wake up.

"Hey, Hayden, you are up early." He said. I nodded at that statement. He walked over and grabbed ammo and adrenaline shot.

"_My god, I need an aspirin." _I fell back down and went back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hayden." Ellis murmured in my ear going back to his bed.

"Night, Ellis." I replied. _"Yeah, for sure, I think I'm crushing on Ellis."_ I'm still shocked it's Ellis, but he's a nice, sweet good man. I rolled over to my side away from Ellis. _"God, please give me some damn answers I feel so confused."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Here Comes a Sob Story

"Rise and shine!" Ellis said in my face. I was freaked out about that. Slyly I got up and grabbed ammo. I yawned a bit.

"Hey, you Hayden, why do you look so awful?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"The real question is why do you care?" He glared at me. "I probably look like a train wreck because I didn't get that much sleep last night.

"You want us to camp out here longer?" Ellis suggested.

"No!" I exclaimed to him. He was confused for a bit, I never really screamed at him before, but the dream did freak me out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say no, like that." He nodded and at me and walked over to me.

"Hayden, like I said, there is nothing you can do to make me hate you." He patted my back and went down the stairs.

"Are you okay? You do not normally act like this during the morning." Rochelle asked.

"Honestly, Ro, I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"If you do need someone to talk too, you have me." She said. I looked up at her and she was smiling. I weakly smiled and she went down the stairs.

"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden, I know you are hiding something. And I know it's about Ellis." Nick told me. Everyone was alerted by that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed the Nick man is great with the ladies and knows when they are crushing on someone. If you want to confess something, to me you know where to find me." Nick walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, and all three feet of you." He glared at me while I smirked at him. I walked down the stairs and Coach opened the door.

"Hay, what does Nick mean by that?" Ellis asked.

"Oh, nothing, he's just being stupid."

"I have ears you know." Nick hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure, it seems like you are hiding something?" He asked. Honestly I just wanted to kiss him on the lips, but I couldn't, I don't want the rest to know.

"I am positive, do you trust me?" He nodded.

"Hayden, of course, I can trust you. You are like the little sister, I always wanted." He grabbed me gave me a noogie, my brother used to do that. We both ended up laughing.

"You remind me of my brother." I walked off and he smiled.

"Wait, is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied. I gently broke the window and shot at the zombies around. Coach was already down here waiting for us to come. Ellis walked up right behind me and helped me kill the zombies.

"I think it's a good thing that I remind you of your brother." Ellis said. "I had two brothers; both could be a pain in the ass." I giggled a bit. "It's true, kiddo." He kissed my cheek again and walked outside.

"_My god why does he keep doing that? And why do I feel something when he does it? I need an aspirin."_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go, Hayden, the outside is calling you." Nick said going outside.

"Nick, that's last creepy sentence I want to hear from you." He smirked at me. "And I'm coming." I came out the window and walked into this place.

"Check this shit out." Coach motioned us over to him. It was like the angels gave us the biggest present ever.

"Holy shit, I have never seen this much stuff before." Rochelle mentioned grabbed a boomer bile jar and pills.

"I guess, another shot wouldn't hurt us." Nick said stuffing the shot in my adidas bag.

"You know, I can't fit a lot stuff in here." I retorted at him.

"Yes, I know, Nick is not a dunderhead." Nick sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. I walked out the room and heard many witch cries. It was like one witch at every corner of my eye. "So, Coach you have idea how to get around these bitches?"

"No, I would hope Ellis or Hayden did." Coach replied. Everyone averted their eyes toward us.

"Okay, maybe things go bleak and we have no idea what to do. It's just a couple of witches and we faced those girls before. All we have to do is stay quiet and away from her and we will be all good. And who is with me?" I asked putting my hand out.

"I am." Ellis was the first to respond putting his hand on top of mine.

"This reminds me of my baseball team as a kid." Nick put his hand on top of Ellis. Rochelle and Coach joined along.

"I just wanted to do that, we did at every basketball game. Now, follow me and I think we should be all good." I sneezed again.

"I think you should rephrase that sentence. We will be all good, but you will get yourself killed." Nick added.

"That's just cold." Ellis responded. I sneezed again.

"Sooner or later I am going to kick you in your glory, now leave me alone." I hissed at Nick. He smirked at me and walked out the room we were in.

"Hayden, don't worry about him, he's just an ass." Ellis mumbled. I smiled at him. He walked out the room and I was left alone with Rochelle.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about something?" Rochelle asked killing a zombie.

"Ro, I am for sure, if I want to talk to about something I will consult you. You do not have to worry about me anymore." I told her.

"I understand, Hayden, you just going through one of these teenage things." Rochelle left the room and caught up with the rest of the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked following her.

"Shh, just be quiet and not do anything." Nick whispered. Ellis stepped on a branch. "Ellis, I said quiet!" Nick exclaimed at him.

"Looks who talking you hypocrite, stop being weak." I went around Nick. "Damn, how many are there?"

"I do not know." Coach mumbled behind me. "Come on, we can get around them."

"Honestly, I do not think it's possible." Nick added.

"Well, I think Debby Downer said a lot today." I told him.

"Shush up, Hayden." He walked up right next to Coach, Rochelle and Ellis followed behind them.

"So, does anyone have a plan now?" I asked.

"No, I'm out of ideas." Coach mumbled.

"Damn it." Rochelle mentioned. Ellis sighed.

"What's wrong, Ellis?" Nick asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "Sorry if that sounded so rude, but I'm not in the mood today." There were many growls.

"And that sounds like a pack of tanks." I mumbled.

"Well, this is great this shows us how fucked we are right now." Nick added.

"I have an idea, follow me." I said running into the open.

"Hayden, I don't think this is a smart idea." Coach responded following after me.

"We can't just stand there and be in fear. Yeah, our battles have been won, but the war has just begun."

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"Long story short, we need to get the hell out of here." I ran out of the little house place without making witch angry, I walked over to the other side to see more witches.

"How does she do it? She is so fucking stealthy." Ellis added.

"Oh, hush, you are just saying that." Nick said. Ellis rolled his eyes. The rest of them team followed me out of there.

"Shut up, Nick." Ellis hissed at him. He smirked at him.

"How far is the damn safe room?" Nick complained. We walked down there and into another room filled with witches.

"I hate this, so much." Coach mumbled. "We have no idea where to go, and we too many witches on us."

"Come on; just see the glory in everything okay, we are close to a safe room." I said. Ellis nodded. We walked into another room filled with a bunch of stairs. I knew Nick hated this right now. We walked up a bunch of stairs until we saw a working elevator. "Everyone in the elevator."

"Okay." Rochelle replied. We walked into the elevator and Nick pushed the down button.

"So, do you think we are near one now?" Nick asked.

"Probably, just after the sugar mills." Coach added. We got out of the elevator and tried our best to stay together because it was hard to see.

"Ooo, look we are at the gas station." Ellis said when we were close to leaving the sugar mills.

"Yep, I see it." Coach jumped off the pipe and walked into the gas station. And then there was a tank right before his eyes. I was surprise to see him this close to the safe room.

"Hayden, get to safety, your knee still isn't in the best condition." Ellis suggested. I nodded and ran back in the sugar mill. That was the mistake, the first mistake that almost ended my life. A hunter pounced on me and I couldn't speak. I tried to say "Help Me" but it never came out. I felt the blood gloring out.

"_Let's go in the safe room! Hayden, you can come out now!"_ Nick exclaimed in slow motion. I grabbed my gun and shot him in the face. I knew I wasn't dead, but I was near death. From the loss of blood I was out cold. Hours went by until they realized I didn't come back. It was dark and Ellis couldn't sleep.

"Who's up?" Rochelle asked turning her attention to the moving object.

"It's just me, you don't have to worry anymore." Ellis mumbled, he grabbed his gun and a health pack. "Would you be a doll and open the door?"

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Rochelle asked. Ellis sighed.

"I'm going to go save Hayden." He replied. "I know this isn't the best way to save her, but she could be dead."

"Are you out of your mind?!" She exclaimed to him. "Maybe she couldn't find the safe room."

"Ro, it's been 4 ½ hours, maybe she's dying, I am leaving without your help." He replied. Rochelle sighed, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Go on, do what your mind tells you to do." Rochelle motioned him to go outside. He glared at her and left. He turned the flashlight on and searched through the sugar mills.

"_No, I don't mind that I don't mind the rain like a widow's heart we fall apart, but never fade away, fade away."_ I sang to myself. _"Fade away, as I fade away, away, away." _I trailed off singing.

"Hayden." Ellis said. "Are you still alive?" He stepped on something. "Man that was a hard stick."

"Not a stick an arm." I hissed.

"Oh my god, Hayden." Ellis said pulling me out of there. "You pour little thing." He touched my cheek.

"Where's the rest of team?"

"Asleep except Ro, she's watching the door."

"Asses." He chuckled. He took out a health kit.

"You are going to have to get rid of that shirt." I nodded. "And I have to take it off, you know."

"I know." He gently took off my shirt and saw the scars, cuts and the blood oozing out. He cleaned it the best he could even though I whimpered a lot from the pain. "Thanks." It was weird walking around in a bra, but I did it in my room.

"You're welcome." He helped me up. "Some people are just cold, Rochelle didn't want me to go alone, I wanted you alive, because I need you and you are my-" I cut him off and kissed him on the lips, it took him a few seconds to readjusted and joined in. He broke away first and kissed my cheek. "You like me, darling?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, are we going to date?"

"Oh, yeah. And not tell anyone."

"Yeah, that's the way it is." He helped me into the safe room and put my sweatshirt on. I smiled at him. "Get some rest." He suggested. I nodded and feel asleep on the one of the sleeves.

"_Today has to be the best day, even though I almost got killed. I thought Ellis liked me and I knew he did. I liked him too, and this works out perfect."_ I thought to myself. Ellis kissed my cheek while I was sleeping. I knew I was safe now.

But me just saying that, can ruin everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Gas Cans and Bad Weather

"_So, this is it? Are we supposed to be doing something special with our lives now?" I asked walking toward the bench._

"_What do you mean by that? We are safe now." Ellis said._

"_How long is it going take to rebuild the desolated cities and towns? What are we going to be doing while they are being rebuilt?" I asked. Ellis had to think about that he didn't know what he was going to do._

"_I don't know." He replied._ The soft voice of Ellis woke me up. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You are so focus on saving her you didn't even confront us." Nick exclaimed. Ellis glared at him.

"At least I went to save her; she could be dead for all sake." Ellis growled at him.

"You know what Ellis, I do not want to be fighting with someone at 4 in the morning and who is 23 that acts like a child!" Nick hissed. "You need to tell the whole group before you do something stupid."

"Stupid?!" Ellis asked. "I did something stupid, oh, Nick, I don't want to be bother with a dick, but remember this she tries to be nice to you, you treat her like crap and that's why she puts you through hell."

"I'm done with you, goodbye." Nick went on the other side of the safe room. Ellis sighed and noticed I had woken up.

"Umm… did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, every word of it." I replied. "What's the commotion going on?" I asked. Ellis sighed and looked at me.

"I don't want to lie to you, Nick is pissed that I didn't tell him I went to save you."

"What? That's not a reason to be mad at someone."

"Thank you."

"Shut it, Ellis." Nick exclaimed. Ellis stuck his tongue and turned back to me.

"You got really cold last night, I honestly didn't think someone could get that cold." He told me. I looked down to the ground.

"Oh, but I remember sleeping on the shelf."

"Yeah, you were sleeping on the shelf, but you almost fell off so I just laid you right next to me." He replied.

"Thanks, hun." I replied.

"Hun?" Nick asked.

"Stop eavesdropping, it will get you nowhere in life." I replied. Nick smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Rochelle was the next to wake up.

"Hayden, glad to see you are okay." She said patting my back.

"I get no applause for saving?" Ellis asked. He shrugged and went back to his corner.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, but at least I got some sleep knowing that you are safe." He replied. I smiled.

"Get a grip!" Nick shouted. Ellis rolled his eyes and motioned me to sit next to him. I did sit down next to him.

"So, are happy to feel that you are still alive?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't know how life would have gone on if I had died." I mumbled. I looked over to the empty shelves. "Were there gas cans in here?"

"Yeah, they are right there." Ellis pointed over to the gas cans. I smiled.

"You know, when you're nervous you flare your nose. I think it's really cute." I said. He smiled this time.

"Thanks Hayden." He chuckled a bit.

"Is Coach awake yet?" Nick complained. "I want to get out of here before it starts to rain like hell."

"It's was raining like nobody's business at 2 in the morning. Isn't it hurricane season?" I asked. Ellis nodded. "You hear that think we are in the middle of a hurricane. I know they are your favorite."

"Oh, hush." Nick hissed at me.

"Whoa, someone made this dipthong really angry." I muttered.

"That someone is the person you are sitting next to you." Nick said pointed to Ellis. "And I am not a dipthong."

"Don't listen to him, he's just being a dick. So, how'd sleep?" He asked.

"I sleep really well actually." I sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." Ellis smiled, Nick walked back over toward us.

"Ellis, are you ever going to tell her?" Nick asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe when everything is calming back down." Ellis told him. Nick looked at me.

"Look, I know this may sound harsh, but you honestly almost killed yourself. It's your fault that we are here." Nick hissed at me.

"I will poop on you. This is my fault?! How?! Virgil needed some gas to get us safety; I was doing us a favor." I replied.

"A favor for yourself." He walked away and went in his sleeping bag. "And please don't know poop on me." Nick fell back asleep, so Ellis and I were awake.

"Hun, do think this is my fault?" I asked.

"No."

"Thanks for being on my side."

"Who knew Virgil was going to need some more gas. Also, you would have never fell in love with me." He said.

"I had a crush on you a couple days ago, when I shouted no at you. I had a nightmare, you said we would kiss and do other things."

"Ewww, I will not do that. That sounds more like Dave, but that's gross." Ellis replied. I giggled a bit.

"Come here, hun." Ellis scouted closer to me and kissed me for a bit until we heard someone moving.

"Morning, folks, are you guys ready to get going?" Coach asked.

"Nick is still asleep." I added.

"Oh." Coach strapped a gas can to his back and handed one toward Ellis. "You are going to wear this on your back. Hayden, you don't have to wear it because you have a bag to carry our supplies in."

"Sweet." I said. _"Hope fills the heart then fades away."_ I thought, I don't want anything bad to happen, it's just going to piss me off. I sighed. _"I know for sure we are going to get to safety, I don't want anything to ruin that."_ Nick woke up again.

"So, you guys are awake now. Let's get a move on." He grabbed a gas can and strapped it to his back. I opened the door and we walked out.

"We need to remember how we got to burger tank." Rochelle said.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied. We all walked over to the pipe and started walking on it until we reached the end.

"Back in the elevator." Everyone went back in the elevator and Nick pushed the up bottom. It started to rain really hard and it made a horde come. "Shit."

"We got this." I said as the doors opened up. There was a smoker waiting for us, but we were able to take that out. The horde was a piece of cake.

"Let's go." Coach motioned us to follow him outside to fall on a house. There was a tank on the ground waiting for us.

"Ah, well fuck that shit." Nick muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Run!" Ellis screamed. We all ran, and I ran as fast as I could until my knee gave out.

"_I have to keep running it's for the sake of my family, team and Ellis."_ I thought. I just ran through the pain. I moaned and groaned a few times.

"Come on, Hayden." Coach said helping me up.

"I can't, my whole leg hurts." I complained. The tank was on us. "But I can try." I walked as fast as could and caught up with the team. We were back in the place where all the witches were at. The funny thing is, I didn't see any witches.

"Hayden, duck!" I turned around and noticed the tank wanted to throw a boulder at me. I did a drop shot and watched the boulder fly over my head. I moaned because I hit my knee, I got back up and continued to run.

"Shoot at it!" Nick shouted. We killed him in a good enough time.

"Whew." I mumbled before I started wheezing.

"Smoker around." Rochelle added. I fell to the ground. Ellis walked over.

"Breathe." I tried my best. He grabbed my in haler and I was all good to go.

"You said you didn't have asthma!" Nick hissed at me.

"So, what if I lied, I don't want you guys to worry that I have all these problems." I sneered at him. I yawned a bit.

"I gotcha you." Ellis threw me over his shoulder and I was literally an inch away from his face. "Don't you worry; I'll get you to safety." I blushed a bit.

"All right, let's go then." The team walked down out the place.

"So, you are 17, have a fucked up knee, breathing problems, and bad allergies. Is there anything else we should know about you?" Nick questioned.

"No, I think that's it."

"You have problems." Nick said walking away. It started to rain super dooper hard and we couldn't see too well.

"Hey, put me down." I suggested to Ellis. He nodded and placed me down.

"Stay near and stay safe." He kissed my forehead when no one was looking and went to find a place before we couldn't see anymore.

"Hey, was that safe room always there?" I asked pointing to a house with a light.

"Yeah, it was, come on, let's go." I limped over there and walked in. Everyone was soaked and I hate being in wet clothes. I honestly wanted to take off all of my clothes, but I do not want Nick stating I am a slut. Coach closed the door.

"Damn, we came at the worse time ever, flood season." Rochelle mumbled. I took off my sweatshirt only to be seen in a bra and gauze.

"Well, look at the whore we have over here." Nick said pointed over to me.

"And look at the dick we have over there." I retorted. He snickered a bit and went over to his corner. I grabbed a blanket and laid down on the table. I put my headphones ups and waited to go to sleep.

"Sleep good." Ellis mumbled in my ear.

"Night."

"_It's okay to be afraid, everybody hurts, everybody screams everybody feels this way and it's okay la da la da it's okay."_ I sang. Nick rolled his eyes. _"Now, I see, everybody hurts some days, it's okay to be afraid everybody hurts, everybody screams everybody feels this way and it's okay la da la. So many questions on my mind, so many answers I can't find, wish I could turn back the time, I wonder why."_

"_Everybody hurts? Everybody screams? Everybody feels this way and it's okay?"_ Nick thought to himself. That song meant to her some way. He doesn't know why she's so upset, but he hopes it doesn't involve him.

"_If you were dead or still alive… I don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind cause I swear, (I swear) I don't care."_ I sang.

"Dead or still alive? Who is she talking about?" Nick wondered.

"Darling, you okay?" Ellis asked. I shook my head no. Nick came a bit closer to hear what I had to say. I motioned Ellis to come over to me.

"You know how I said my parents didn't really acknowledge that I was there?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, my sister got all the attention. So, I got good enough reception and Skye my bestie told me she's being treated like crap. I guess the beauty queen has lost her crown." I smiled. Ellis chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear, that I think. Are you happy to hear your family is safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I miss them."

"I miss my buddies too; I really want you to meet them."

"I will be glad too." We both smiled.

"Get some rest." I nodded and went back to sleep.

"_Just go and leave this all behind."_ Lingered through Nick's head, that reminded him of something, something he always wanted to forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Hurricane to Safety

"_Nick, you said you loved me!" She retorted at him._

"_You know what I say isn't always true." He hissed at her._

"_I don't even know why I married you, you are an asshole!" She shouted._

"_As if, I care what you think." He growled back._

"_Get out of this house."_

"_What?!"_

"_Just go and leave this all behind."_

"Nick, you have to wake up." Ellis said shaking him awake. His eyes opened up and looked over to me.

"You need to stop singing songs." He growled at me.

"What's the matter with you, dipthong?" I asked.

"You and your songs, stop singing them! They are making me go crazy! Okay." He exclaimed to me.

"They aren't my songs. What's wrong with him?" I asked. Everyone shrugged and I looked over to him. I noticed something dripping from his face. Was it tears? Or sweat. "Nick." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away.

"Leave me alone." He muttered.

"Fine." I walked back over.

"Hayden, I know you are 17 and in this phase of wanting people to look at your you know. Please put a shirt on." Coach suggested.

"All right." I grabbed my sweatshirt and Ellis helped me put in on. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Let's get a move on." Ellis said opening the other door to the safe room. We all came out and saw a ton of zombies, more than I thought I was going to ever see.

"So, do you know what's wrong with Nick?" Rochelle asked. I looked over to them.

"Whatever his problem is it's better than the hipster bullshit." I replied.

"Hayden, what do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you noticed I really don't make sense?" Rochelle rolled her eyes and walked over Coach. Ellis walked over to me.

"Hipster bullshit?" He questioned me. I nodded yes. "Bro, I was thinking that too."

"Hey, overalls, Hayden, we are moving." Nick said. Ellis and I walked over to them.

"Man, we should chill at the park once we get there and have a food break and tell our feelings." I added and motioning my head over to Nick.

"I get it."

"Don't announce it!" Ellis chuckled a bit. "Come on, let's go." Everyone knew how to get back, I hope because if they didn't we will be fucked. "My god I have never seen a flood this bad before." I walked into the water.

"That's one thing about coming during flood season." Nick snapped at me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, but he couldn't hear me the storm started to kick up again. I couldn't see anyone.

"Hayden? Ro? Coach? Nick?" Ellis shouted.

"We are over here." I tried my best to find him, but I couldn't.

"Hayden, you need to stay with us!" Nick said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward them. I could see Ellis coming toward us and I sighed in relief, but out of the corner of my eye I saw something pounce on Ellis.

"Get him off!" He whined. Hearing him made me want to cry I tried to shoot, but Nick stopped me.

"What's your problem?!" I said between tears.

"Fine, save him." Nick snickered. I ran over and knocked him off of Ellis and shot at him until he was dead.

"Oh my god, Ellis." I helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Hayden, I thought I was a goner. That hunter got me good" He said softly. He moaned a few times and it broke my heart even more. I sighed and helped him walk back down over to the team.

"Nick, yo-yo-you dipthong! I stuttered. Why did you do that?" I whined. "You could have killed him."

"Maybe him being dead is the best thing right now." Nick said walking into one of the abandon house.

"Nick! Son!" Coach shouted following behind him. Rochelle walked over and tried to help me lift him up, but I refused and told her to stay with the group.

"Ellis, are you okay?" I asked. He tried to lift him up.

"No, not really, but I am going to be safe." I smiled and healed him up. "Hay, you know Nick's problem? It's starting to piss me off, because we have nothing to do with it, and he's making us miserable?"

"No, I wished I knew." I helped him and we walked into the same house.

"I hope I can hold on just a bit longer." He moaned.

"You okay?" Rochelle asked as we walked in.

"I've seen better days, but I think I can manage to pull through." Ellis replied. Rochelle weakly smiled and walked back over to Nick to yell at him for being an asshole. "Help me up on this counter and I want to see your bag." I did as I was told when I handed him the bag, he pulled out an adrenaline shot.

"I can't do it, I won't be able to do this." I mumbled.

"Hayden, it's the only way right now." I grabbed the shot and switched it with pills.

"No, it's not." He took the pills so he didn't have any pain left.

"_Nick, I am so sorry."_ I overheard Rochelle say.

"_It's not your fault that I have her on my mind and she's haunting me again, it's more of Hayden's fault."_ Nick answered. I made a fist.

"_You can't blame her."_ Coach stepped in.

"_I can and I will, you get to watch me do it."_ Nick shot back. I made the fist even tighter and looked up to the sky.

"Never forget." I whispered softly that no one could hear me. I helped Ellis down from the counter, slammed the door shut and we had left the house.

"Hayden, are you okay?"

"It's my fault that's Nick is acting like this! You know I can't stand him and I just don't know what to do. Am I a horrible person?"

"No, you are the best person ever." The rest of the team came out.

"Thanks, Ellis, but this time, my hope fills my heart and fades away." I mumbled.

"Are you really just going to give up?" He asked tearing up. I shrugged.

"Let's go." I said fixing my ponytail. Nick sighed.

"You gonna forgive her?" Rochelle asked.

"Hell no, she's putting me into misery, so I'm doing the same back." Nick sneered.

"I'm starting to hate your ass." Nick rolled his eyes.

The walk to the safe room was very quiet I refused to talk to anyone because of the friction that was going on. Ellis tried to tell one of his Keith's story, but Nick would become provoke and threaten him with "Ellis, I'm going to find Keith zombie or not and wring his neck." Ellis would say. "Well, too bad Nick, Keith was the first one to the whirlybird."

I, on the other hand I was too perturb that I couldn't even think straight. I didn't realized how fast I was walking that Ellis couldn't keep up with my walking that he tried to walk by himself, but he couldn't because he was in too much pain. I had to start walking slower, so I didn't injury him anymore.

Once the team walked in the safe room I made a shift bed for Ellis so he could fall asleep and don't have to worry about any of the pain. "Sleep good." I said to him. He smiled to me, because that was the line he always said to me.

"Thanks, Hayden, I will." He replied with a smile. Rochelle walked over to the ammo pile and reloaded her gun. Nick walked over to me and smirked.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You are my damn problem!" He retorted to me.

"I'm your problem?!" I sneered at him. "I want to know what is going on!"

"You are my problem that's all that matters." Nick replied innocently.

"That's full load of bullshit!" I shot back.

"Hayden, calm down!" Coach tried to reason with me.

"Look me in the eye Nick, I have had it with you, you are a grade A pain in my ass. I wanted to give you a second chance thinking this bastard was going to change. I guess I was wrong about that. Maybe I brought a memory back that you are trying to forget, but you don't need to treat us like we are a piece of shit. And I know how that feels. You can continue treating everyone likes this, but remember this, "when you have sad times do not bring it out on others, because you are hurting the people who love you." I walked away.

"That was beautiful." Rochelle said. Nick stood froze he didn't realize how horrible he was treating us. He sighed.

"_We are we are we are made from broken parts."_ I sang quietly. Ellis rubbed my arm.

"If you wanna cry just let me know." Ellis whispered to me.

"I'll think about it." I sighed. "Night." I fell sleep with a bit a relief to get that off my chest, but I felt bad for what I told Nick. I opened up my eyes and he was on door watch, I should go apologies to him, but he deserves it. Maybe it will stick to him and give him an idea that he shouldn't be the jerk of the group anymore.

"_Hayden, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, I'm truly sorry for what I did today. Mostly, Ellis because I almost let him die. And Hayden because she felt this before."_ Nick thought and sighed. He continued to watch the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Saved by Virgil…again

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait because I started school and I haven't that much time to right anymore. My life is literally get up for school, do homework, and rest. I have a long day I'll my best to get new parts out sooner. And I had a bit a writer's block. This part has a lot of flashbacks it in and I'm watching the walking dead marathon, I'm sorry if I have bad grammar in this one.**

"_Luke, I know we broke up, but so what, I'm with Ellis now and that's how it's going to be!" I hissed at him. Luke rolled his eyes._

"_I thought you trusted me Hayden! I honestly thought you did!" Luke shot back. I rolled my eyes this time._

"_What's going on?" Ellis asked. I sighed and started to look at the ground._

"_Ellis, it doesn't concern you." I said._

"_Yeah, it does, you don't have the right to date my girlfriend!" Luke growled at Ellis. Ellis folded his arms and rolled his eyes._

"_Ex-girlfriend!" Ellis replied._

"_Whatever! Remember this, you will not see the last of me. Bye Homegirl." Luke walked back off with Skye and Ashley. Ellis looked over at me._

"_Why does he hate me?" Ellis asked._

"_I don't want to talk about it, now leave me alone!" I shot back. I walked back to our room and slammed the door shut._

"Hayden, wake up!" Ellis said shaking me awake. I opened up my eyes and blinked a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I would say it's almost noon, we have to get moving."

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare." I replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ellis asked. I shooked my head no right away, he didn't need to know what was happening.

"If you need to talk you have me to talk to you." Rochelle piped in.

"Why do you people want to pry into my life?" I exclaimed.

That awkward silence came and everyone was looking at me if I was insane.

"Let's go save the world." I said changing the subject.

"You know changing the topic won't always work on me, you do know that right?" Nick asked.

"Nick, does it look like I care?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Good cause I do not care." I reloaded my guns and opened the door.

"What's the matter with Hayden?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to her." Rochelle suggested.

"But to me that feels like prying into someone's life." Ellis explained. Rochelle sighed. "What?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her and Ellis, I'm just suggesting something and you don't want to do my answer you don't have too." Rochelle snapped.

"Well then." Ellis muttered. "Let's get a move then."

I had already left and was killing the zombies before the rest of the team caught up with me. Ellis was worried about me and for some reason I was a bit worried about him. After that nightmare it wasn't the same because I wanted to date Luke and not him anymore.

"_I would like to congrats to my best friend Hayden, she has been dating Luke Cameron for 3 months!" Skye cheered. I smiled a bit._

"_Nothing is gonna tear us apart, because we mean it from the heart!" I whispered a bit. Luke smiled._

"_I wanna say thanks to god because he brought me the best girlfriend ever." Luke announced. Everyone smiled._

"_But I'm gonna have to say it's over." My brother said walking in._

"_What are you talking about Ben?" Skye asked. _

"_Hayden you are only a freshman and you are dating a sophomore. I thought mom thought you better than that." Ben snickered. I looked over at Skye._

"_How did you find out?" I asked._

"_That's from a person I approve." Ben smiled. "You can come on in now." The one freshman that I never wanted to date showed up._

"_Aww, hell to no." Luke, Skye and I said simultaneously. Ethan snickered._

"_Well, Hayden, since your brother doesn't want you dating Luke anymore you have a high chance of dating me." Ethan said with a huge smile._

"_Oh shut up you fag." Skye piped in._

"_Skye, I don't think you want to provoke him, he is the captain of the wrestling team." Luke added. Ethan cracked his knuckles._

"_Hayden, I hate to do this, but I think you and Luke should break up." Ben said._

"Hayden!" Nick shouted at me.

"What do you wanted?!" I snapped at him.

"Did you hear the plan at all?" He asked.

"No, I zoned out a bit on the way here." I admitted. Nick rolled his eyes. "So, what is this plan?

"Okay, so here is the plan, we are going to turn on the burger tank sign to attract the zombies over here and Virgil. When this happens we are going to stay on the ground until we hear his boat. You go that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I get it. Let's get this thing started." I said climbing up the latter.

"That also means there is no daydreaming, Hayden." Coach added.

"Whatever Coach." I mumbled. Ellis sighed.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, she isn't the same anymore, I really do want to know what the dream was about." Ellis confessed.

"Look, Ellis, I know you were just a teenager about 4 years ago, but didn't you hate when people tried to pry into your life?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I hated it so much."

"And that's how Hayden feels like, just let it go and she will come to you if she needs help." Nick suggested.

"I guess you are right, thanks for the help." Ellis thanked him.

"Yeah, no problem." Nick smiled and walked inside of burger tank. "Hayden, are you going to turn the sign on?"

"I was waiting for your moment with Ellis to be over with." I joked around. Nick glared at me.

"Just turn on the damn sign." He snapped at me. I laughed a bit. I walked over to the power button and turned it on.

"Sign is on." I jumped down on the roof and walked into burger thank with the rest of the group.

"_Hayden, did you really have to break up with Luke?" Skye asked. I nodded yes. "What the hell is wrong with Ben?"_

"_I don't know, but it's pissing me off." I replied._

"_But isn't Melissa dating a freshman?" Skye asked._

"_Yeah, she is, Ben doesn't worry that she's gonna get hurt, he thinks I'm too weak." I stated._

"_That's a full load of bullshit, you are so much stronger, tougher than your sister." Skye said._

"_I know right and I can't go near him either, but worst of my first period class room is right by his locker." I added._

"_Oh, that's a tough one, so I'll let just go now." Skye suggested._

"_I guess you are right." I shut my locker door. "Let's go, I guess we will be those nerd bombers and go to class early." Skye and I laughed and started to walk out of our hallway and walk over to the sophomore hallway._

"She is so stupid, she said she wasn't going to zone out anymore." Nick said throwing his pistol on the ground.

"Shut up." Ellis said.

"Ellis, she is unconscious again this is the time to let the things out." Nick added.

"What the hell is the supposed to mean?" Rochelle piped in.

"If we want to talk crap about her we need to do it now while she isn't awake." Nick stated.

"Do you know how rude that is?" Rochelle asked. Nick shrugged.

"Didn't girls do that back in high school?" Nick asked.

"Is that question to all of us or just Rochelle?" Ellis asked.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"Nick, now isn't the time to be bickering, we're on Virgil boat and let's hope to the best that Hayden is going to be all right." Coach suggested.

"Well, I guess I'll be the only who will be talking about her behind her back." Nick said walking away from the group.

"Hayden, will be all right, she has a concussion and a few broken ribs, but that's it." Virgil said.

"How long is she gonna be in this coma?" Rochelle asked.

"I don't know, but y'all need to eat and rest. I'll keep an eye on her." Virgil suggested.

"All right, I'll be back in a few to see her again." Rochelle mentioned. She started to walk away and then she realized Ellis wasn't behind her. "Ellis!" She snapped at him. He shot back to reality and looked at her.

"Sorry, I guess I was having a flashback like Hayden." Ellis apologized. Rochelle smiled a bit.

"Ellis, no worries, it's all right." Rochelle smiled and the two of them walked out toward Coach and Nick.

It took me three days until I was awake again; I had to adjust to the pain of the broken ribs, but I got used to it.

"So, what's the plan this time?" Nick asked.

"No flashbacks." I stated.

"If I catch you daydreaming when we are trying to get to safety I have the right to?" Nick asked.

"Slap me in the head until I come back to reality." I mumbled.

"Good girl you were paying attention." Nick smiled and left.

"Virgil how much longer until the safe zone?" Coach asked.

"I'm not taking you people to the safe zone, it will put all of us in danger." Virgil mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to the safe zone now?!" Ellis snapped at him.

"You are going to have to find someone else to you." Virgil replied.

"Son of a bitch." Nick mentioned.

"I can't take you because I would run out of gas and we will be stuck in the middle of the ocean with a food supply running low." Virgil added.

"I understand, can we still camp out here for the night?" I asked.

"Of course Hayden, but I'll drop you guys off at the safest place." Virgil added.

"All right." Ellis sighed. "There's nothing to worry about we will get to the safe zone or plans are just getting delayed. Ellis smiled as I walked away.

"_Something about Hayden isn't right anymore, I really want to know without prying in to her life." _ Ellis thought.


End file.
